Old Friend & New Life
by Crazy-Miss-Imperfect
Summary: Draco thought he'd always be friends with a certain girl. One day he never saw her again. Now in sixth year, what will he do if this transfer student is really his long lost best friend? Rated M for later situations. Chapter 14 Up.
1. Just The Beginning & Sorting To Remember

Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter. That is currently belonging to J.K. Rowling. But the Originial Character: Jey Oleander ( aka Jess ) belongs to me and only me.

A/N; Please enjoy the first chapter of my very first fan fic! It's going to have a lot to it. Whether it be romance, drama, heart ache or more! I don't know how long it will be, but I am working very hard on it.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_The young blond of only eight, lay silent in the grass under a willow like tree. A smile plastered on his face as he tilts to look at his best friend laying beside him, watching the clouds through the breaks in the branches of her tree. The young girl, of what seemed to be the same age smiled as she noticed he was looking at her. _

"_What Drakie?" she asked playfully, swatting his arm as if he'd done something wrong. The young Draco Malfoy just shook his head and looked up at the sky._

"_We'll be friends forever, won't we Drakie?" the young girl asked, and the boy seemed to be thinking about it._

"_Of course Jess. No matter what, best friends for life." He replied after a glare as she impatiently waited for his response. His infamous smirk given to her not even two seconds later. She snickered and nodded her head. Looking back up to the clouds a moment._

"_Draco, your mother is here!" called a harsh voice. Narcissa Malfoy stepped out the back door, and over to Draco and Jess. Trying to smile Jess looked from Draco to his mother. Sad to see their play date ended so short. _

"_I promise." He whispered into her ear, he wanted her to know they'd be friends for life. He'd known she understood him when she nodded with that gleam in her eyes. Draco stood up and waved at Jess; his mother dragging the boy away. Little did they boy know, this would be their last encounter for some time._

_-------------------------_

"Draco! You bloody git are you listening to me?" asked a very annoyed Pansy Parkinson in the seat next to him. Draco, now older and in his sixth year at Hogwarts, snapped from his day dream, a glare shot towards Pansy.

"What!" he screamed at her annoyed. His goonies, Grabbe and Goyle had obviously off to find the food trolley. They were on their way to Hogwarts, aboard the Hogwarts Express, Grabbe and Goyle always went off to bug the food trolley.

"I was just wondering if--" she started to speak, but got rather annoyed with the look of anger in his eyes. "Never mind! I'm going to go find Zabini!" she exclaimed, leaving behind a very relieved Draco.

_-------------------------_

The young girl, of almost sixteen gave a heavy sigh. Her short jet black hair failed to straighten and was stuck in the most adorable curls. Or at least that's what her sister called it before she got onto the train. She was still wearing her muggle clothes, which she didn't mind. She'd change into her robes before she got to school anyways. It was her first year here, but she'd heard that someone always went around warning people about changing.

Her face was covered with a light, unnoticeable coat of cover up, blue eye shadow, and light red lip gloss sparkling along her red and luscious lips. Her body was that of a newly found desired object. During last school year back home and during summer holiday, the girl was determined to make up for her slip up in the weight department. And she had. Her body was slim and slender, with a light hint of abs. Her ears were pierced with skull studs, her belly button pierced with a matching skull. All three skulls having green gems in their eyes that seemed to flash as light danced on them.

She wore a black shirt that lightly clung to her, containing the words; 'Danger is in your future' in a lighter green color on the front. She wore navy blue hip hugger jeans that flared out at the ends of them. The flared material happened to flare out over a pair of black chuck tailors that the girl had bought with her own money. Atop of her shirt was her opened Invader Zim jacket, a possession she'd be given from her best friend back home. He said it was for luck but she was still glad to have something of his. Now with her slim figure it looked too many sized too big for her, but she didn't care.

She had taken to finding a compartment, but found everywhere full. Well almost everywhere. She noticed a girl leave a compartment in a huff, and laughed at how pig headed she looked. She shrugged her laugh off, not in the mood after the things she'd learn in the last month. She walked towards the compartment and didn't even knock on the door; she opened it swiftly.

_-------------------------_

Draco was all alone in his compartment now. He'd already changed into his Slytherin prefect robes before he'd even gotten onto the train. It was more like a quick change in the bathrooms; seeing as he didn't want Parkinson walking in on his. Shivering in disgust he thought back to his day dream. Even growing up how he did, that young friend he used to have was the only one who could truly make him happy. No thanks to his father, he hadn't seen her or talked to her since that day.

As the compartment door slid open, he was about to yell for Parkinson to get out. Standing up to do so; he came face to face with a beautiful girl. Noticing the light glisten off the visible belly ring she wore he breathed a little.

"You don't mind, do you? Every where's full." She asked, and sat down anyway. She could care less if he minded because she needed a compartment. Sitting down opposite to a wand on the seat, she stared out the window. Her thoughts traveling to everything she'd learned in the past month.

"I guess _you_ don't." he stated coldly as he quickly regained himself. He picked up his wand, and took back his place across from her. By the look on her face he could tell she was in deep thought and hadn't registered his words. Mumbling how rude that was, she still ignored him. He couldn't help but think there was something oddly familiar about her, but didn't show it. _'Where have I seen her?' _he thought to himself, as his icy blue gaze turning to look out the window.

_-------------------------_

As he spoke she didn't even pay attention, running over every possible lie that could have possibly taken place in her life. She knew love was a lie, but she was used to that by now. By the age of almost sixteen she'd experienced nearly four heart breaks.

"Girl? Girl?" spoke a chilling voice from in front of her. That voice that had unconsciously sent a shiver down her spine. Luckily she didn't show that it had, and she just lifted her head to look at him.

"Yes?" she asked softly, not even wanting to be rude at the moment. The young blond boy just watched her for a moment and she was becoming very annoyed. "Yes?" she asked more firmly.

"Right." He said, breaking himself from trying to figure out where he'd seen her before. "You need to change into your school robes." He informed her, watching her every move. The way the moon's light had touched her skin just made her—whoa Draco slow down. He just stood up and mentioned something about prefect duties and left here there.

"Strange boy." She spoke softly to herself, thinking on that blond hair for a moment. She shrugged the thought away soon as it came and got into her trunk which had been on the empty seat next to her the whole time. She stood up and got into it, removing a pair of school robes and the uniform she was supposed to wear. She sighed softly and removed her clothes down to her red thong and matching lacey bra. Slipping on her skirt, a pair of her own fish net stockings, white blouse, and gray over vest; she slipped back on her chuck tailors. Not about to wear some shoes she didn't like. Little did she know a pair of eyes had been on her, watching from the compartment window. She took her seat once again, placing her brand new wand into her inner pocket. Her blue-ish brown gaze returning to the window.

_-------------------------_

Blaise Zabini had long since gotten annoyed by Parkinson coming to talk to him. He joined the cronies Grabbe and Goyle, and talked about his mum's pasta dish for what seemed like forever. Standing to leave he mentioned something about going to find Draco. Leaving the compartment he walked down the hall, and noticed Draco walking a head of him. Walking down the hall to follow, he looked into the compartment to make sure Pansy wasn't in there waiting for Malfoy to come back.

His eyes bulged at the unknown girl standing up in Draco's compartment. Her muggle clothes falling to the ground, slipping on her robes hurriedly and even adding her own touch with fish nets? His jaw dropped, and he watched her sit back down as she looked out the window. The train slowed to a stop and Draco came up to him with a smirk on his face as always. Zabini pulled on a cool look, and mentioned something about how fantastic Quidditch would be this year.

"Yes. But hopefully we'll get a better Keeper, the current is bloody annoying." Draco smirked at his best mate, and stood in front of his door, reaching to open it. Zabini said something about checking his trunk and left.

_-------------------------_

The girl's eyes looked up at the click of the door. She gave Draco a 'hello' smile as she'd noticed her first entrance probably annoyed him. But after two seconds of it she went back to her hollow look. Which Draco couldn't help but notice and said nothing about it.

"We're at Hogsmeade." He mentioned to her, noting to himself how good she looked in her robes. He noticed there was no school marking on them and raised a brow. "Your first time here? You're not a bloody first year are you?" he asked hopping that he hadn't shared his compartment with a first year.

"No, I'm not." She told him flatly with annoyance in her voice. He just gave a small nod, and mentioned something about going to leave. "Alright, you do that." She said simply, as if not really caring to talk. She had so much to deal with she didn't feel like it at all.

"Right, there will be a bunch of carriages at the gate. They'll take you up to the school." He told her and left the compartment. She sighed softly, glad he was gone. There was just something about him that made her think. Right now, she didn't want that. She wanted to think about other things at least.

_-------------------------_

She was told to leave her trunk, as someone would take it up to the school for her. She nodded to this strange young girl, who had a badge with hello and a badger on it. The young sixth year girl left the train, her eyes scanning for the gates. She found them and walked with the rest of the students towards them, not really caring about the horses pulling them. The black creatures not one to carry her fancy at the moment.

She opened the door of one near the middle, others boarding 'round her. She noticed a flaming red headed boy, and a dark messy haired boy sitting there. She sighed a moment, and turned to leave.

_-------------------------_

"Ron, hurry!" Harry yelled boredly as his red haired friend followed him. Harry stepped into a carriage, and Ron followed the suit; closing the door behind him seconds later. "Thank you Ronald." Harry said pretending to be annoyed.

"So you think Gryff—" Ron started off with Harry about Quidditch as the carriage door opened. The two boys looked at the rather adorable girl who seemed about their age. As she turned to leave, Harry extended his hand to her shoulder. "You don't have to leave." Ron mentioned nicely for the 'I've lost my voice' Harry.

The young jet black haired girl turned around at the feel of a hand. Looking up into his emerald green eyes she heard the other boy speak. "Alright." She muttered and was helped into the carriage. She sat there silently, as Ron started on about Quidditch again.

"Ron!" Harry said in a hushed tone, but harshly to his friend. He looked in the direction of the girl that had joined them just before the ride to the school started. Ron nodded and shut his mouth. "I'm Harry, this is Ron." He spoke softly as he turned towards her.

The girl just sighed a moment, before she found the dark haired boy was talking to her. Her mixed colored eyes turned to meet his for a moment as she just nodded, looking out the window again. "Jey." She chose her new nickname right there on the spot. It sounded like 'Jay' but she would spell it with an 'e'. The boys smirked, and at her point blank face that told them she wanted to think; Ron went back to Quidditch talk and was soon joined by Harry as the carriage came to a stop.

Ron carefully moved past Harry, and opened the door. With a small smile Jey walked out of the carriage. Still not paying attention to the beasts that pulled them. McGonagall came rushing towards here a moment with a hurried smile. "Hi Professor." Ron greeted her and she just nodded to him.

"Come now, on our way." McGonagall spoke to the young girl that had told Harry her name, or at least nickname was Jey. She gave a small 'bye' and was escorted off by McGonagall into the castle. Harry and Ron just shrugged to each other and gave Malfoy a disgusting look as he passed with his usual group. Hermione and Ginny, along with Neville and a few others Harry's age joined them and they headed into the school together.

_-------------------------_

McGonagall took Jey up to a seat that Dumbledore had conjured up next to him. The headmaster smiled bright at her but all she could do was nod. He'd been one of the ones to break the news.. She sighed at the thought, but watched him stand up.

"Alright now, settle down." He spoke and instantly, with a bit longer for the Slytherin table, everyone settled into their seats. The Golden Trio and friend; turning with the others to watch the head master speak. "Welcome to a brand new year at Hogwarts. Whether it is your first year or you are returning to us." He spoke and everyone clapped for a moment until he silenced most of them with a wave of his hand. "I'd like to say that I hope this year will be happier than the last few have been. The sorting ceremony will begin soon, but I'd like you all to welcome a surprise transfer student. She has come all the way from America and will be starting her sixth year. I hope you all make her feel welcome, now for a brief word please welcome; Jey Oleander." He spoke and most of the room clapped as the girl winced lightly at the name. Sure Dumbledore had told her it was only proper, but it made everything in the past month that more real.

Still on edge about the last month, she hated having to speak in front of the whole school. She stood in front of the podium and looked out over the sea of students. "It is a pleasure to be at this school." She started off and a few Slytherins laughed. Draco just seemed to go silent when her name was spoke. Pansy was trying to talk to him but gave up after a moment and turned to Zabini. "I know it's not normal for a _simple_ transfer student to say anything at the beginning of the year feast. But I am standing here to inform you of a class Dumbledore is allowing me to offer." Chattered started up almost instantly, but still Draco stayed quiet.

"I have been told it is uncommon for a witch at this school to have active powers. I myself have a few active powers. I will be holding a class to teach you how to concentrate your mind and hold information better," at this Hermione gave a squeal and was shushed by Ginny. "as well as some potions that you will not be learning in Snape's class. Along with a few incantations and charms." She spoke and everyone erupted into cheers, even some Slytherins. After she stood there with a small forced smile they quieted down. "It will only be offered to six and seventh years. Sign up sheets have been placed in your common rooms by head of houses." She informed and with a light bow she stepped down.

_-------------------------_

Dumbledore looked pleased with her, and the clapping that had started up again stopped when McGonagall stood up. "First to be sorted, will be our transfer student; Jey Oleander." The old woman called her name and placed the sorting hat on the girl's head. Everyone went silent as the hat seemed to ponder.

"You've got so many things. It seems as if a tie between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Just like Potter..." the hat started as if putting thoughts in her head. Jey's eyes seemed to ponder over to Draco's a moment, but quickly looked to the floor when she saw he was staring right at her.

"Slytherin… Slytherin." She kept thinking to herself. She'd fancied a lot about that house, and it did suit her a lot. Or so the hat was saying to her.

"Hmm... Alright then, if you think that's best. I see you'll do great in there." The hat told her and when it looked about to speak everyone listened up. "SLYTHERIN!" yelled the hat. Mostly the guys and stranger girls cheered from the table she'd seen Draco sitting at. The two boys she'd met, Harry and Ron, seemed to moan a little.

"She seemed so nice..." they both complained in unison. Hermione started at Ron, secretly hurt that he had looked at another girl like he was looking at Jey. Sure she didn't know the girl, she and Ron weren't together, and yet she still felt hurt at this.

_-------------------------_

Draco just watched as Jey emotionlessly walked over towards his table. His heart jumped for some reason, but he passed it off has heart burn, even though he hadn't eaten since breakfast this morning. Zabini on the other had been smiling brightly at the girl, this causing Pansy to scowl at her. Zabini waved Jey over and she silently sat next to him and in-between Pansy and Draco. Ignoring Draco's look, she watched the rest of the sorting ceremony.

When dinner came around she just sat there. Looking around the room she noticed Harry and Ron staring at her softly. Not wanting to be rude for even the mood she was in, she flashed them a small smile. After Zabini talked her into eating something, she quietly ate some toast and pasta. "Excuse me. I'll be going..." she spoke and stood up. Draco followed the suit.

"I'll show you to the common room." He said, speaking for the first time tonight. Jey eyed the blonde and very handsome boy for a moment. He reminded her so much of someone, but that look and feel of his presence made her disbelieve it was someone she'd known.

"Alright." She said walking out of the Great Hall with him. Pansy and Zabini giving Draco death glares at the back of his head. Harry and Ron doing the same while Ginny and Hermione whispered random things about the new student to each other.

_-------------------------_

The walk was slow, too slow for her liking. But she just walked in pace with him, wanting nothing more than to sleep. Instead of leading her towards her own common room, he secretly led her to his prefect private room. "Pureblood." He told the portrait and it opened up to reveal a room that Jey couldn't help but look over twice.

She knew this had to be some other room, and thought to herself about a few things. He had mentioned 'prefect' duties on the train. Maybe these 'prefect's' got their own room. "You like it?" he asked as he led her in by a soft hand to her back.

She looked around at the greens and silvers. The wall painted black and drapes hung over the wide window. A window seat under it. She noticed a door leading off into what must be his room and another that must have been his bathroom. She absently walked over to the couch and Draco followed. "It's nice." She spoke softly, wishing her old room was like this.

Jey sat down on the squishy couch, running over many thoughts in her head. Draco sat next to her with that smirk of his. "Stop smirking at me." She informed him and he pulled back into a soft grin for only a moment.

"Why? Don't you like my smirk?" he asked and hadn't even noticed he pulled it back into a grin. He knew that he knew this girl, he wanted to find out.

Jey didn't like the look he was giving her. Like he was trying to read her or something, it rather annoyed her. "No you blonde git. It's annoying." She told him flatly.

His temper got the better of him and he stood up. "Don't you dare call me a git you bitch! The name is Draco!" he informed her in a very angry voice. Watching her just sit there he thought to himself, anger still on his face. _'She's not scared?'_ He thought to himself, but she seemed to have a scared look on her face after a moment.

"Don't you ever call me a bitch, you git!" she yelled standing up. Smacking him hard against the cheek she turned and left the room, running into Zabini in the hall way with Grabbe and Goyle.

Noticing she was upset Zabini didn't say anything and just walked her to the common room. After thanking him she walked off to her dorm room, guessing and found she was right do to the sign on the door. She entered her room, and claimed the bed that had her trunk in front of it. She laid down with out changing, and fell asleep muttering what a git he was.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_A/N _; Thanks for reading everyone. Please review, I will love you lots. And give out cookies. hehe.


	2. Breakfast, Charms, & Realization

**Disclaimer; **I don't own Harry Potter. Though I'll probably kidnap Ron later for myself. He he.

**A/N; **I hope that everyone liked last chapter. I can't wait to get reviews! I will be motivated to update faster then I am if I get reviews! Hehehe.

_-------------------------------------------_

"_Drakie! I'm gonna get you!" yelled a young Jey. At that time she was always called Jess, or Jessi. The young six year old yelled with glee as she chased the young blonde boy around the front yard. _

"_Ahhh!" the young blonde yelled in pretend fright as he ran from his young dark haired best friend. He ran behind a tree near the mail box, and bent down in hiding. The young girl followed instantly and tackled him. Both rolling back into the yard, laughing so hard they almost cried. "You got me!" the young blonde laughed and pushed his friend off him lightly. _

"_Ow." The young Jey laughed as she was pushed off. "I got you, I got you." She chanted with a laugh, sticking her tongue out at him. _

"_Jey, Jey!" called a voice in the distance. The young girl looked around and stated shaking. The young blonde didn't seem to notice as he just smirked at her. The young girl felt like she was being pulled away and blinked as everything seemed to change around her._

_-------------------------------------------_

"Jey, wake up." A red haired boy shook her lightly, staring at the young sixth year that was leaning against a wall by the great hall. He was bent down in front of her, as students came in and out of the Great Hall for breakfast.

Everything seemed to return to normal and Jey noticed Ron shaking her lightly, bent in front of her. "R... Ron that you?" she asked in a small voice, the red head coming into more proper view.

"Yeah, you were all spaced out. Why aren't you in eating breakfast?" he asked, looking at her with worry in his eyes. He swiftly removed his arm from her shoulder, resting it on his robe draped knee.

"Not hungry." She said simply but was soon betrayed by her rumbling stomach. Ron chuckled at this and rose up into a standing position. Holding out his hand for her, she took it and stood up. "Fine, I'll eat." She said with a small forced laugh after he just gave her the puppy dog eyes. She bent down and picked up her messenger bag, and they walked into the Great Hall.

Hermione watched Ron and the new girl enter. Scowling lightly, she quickly returned to her book. Ginny noticed this and rolled her eyes, Harry on the other hand raised a brow.

_-------------------------------------------_

"Hermione, what's up with you?" Harry asked but Hermione just ignored him. Looking to Ginny, she titled her head towards the new girl. Harry followed her gaze and watched Jey take a seat next to Zabini who had obviously saved her a seat. "Ohhh, I see." Harry chuckled and returned to eating as Ron sat down next to him.

"Hey guys." Ron said smiling cheerfully and filling his plate with food. Ginny just nodded to her brother, Hermione ignoring him all together.

"Hey Ron, we have Charms first." Harry told him, handing Ron the sheet with his classes on it that had already been passed out. Ron took his class sheet and stuffed it into his pocket with a nod as he started eating. The red head took a quick look at Jey, who was in the middle of a talk with Zabini, and then Ron went back to eating.

Hermione huffed and closed her book. Picking up her class sheet she stuffed them both into her messenger bag. "I'll see you in class Harry." She said, not even looking at Ron. Ron didn't even seem to care she hadn't addressed him, and Hermione stormed out of the Great Hall.

_-------------------------------------------_

Jey had made her way over to the Slytherin table. She couldn't help but think about her day dream as she saw Zabini motioning for her to sit next to him. Taking the seat he offered, she ignored Draco's gaze from across the table.

"What happened last night Jey?" Blaise asked in a whisper, noting the look between his new friend and best friend. He handed her the class sheet that had been passed out before she even entered the Great Hall.

Jey kept her eyes off Draco as much as she could while eating small bites of eggs and bacon. Looking at Blaise when he whispered to her she just shrugged. "I'll tell you later." She whispered back, looking over her classes. "Charms? Hmm, Zabini can you walk me to Charms class after breakfast?" she asked her new friend, with a small smile.

Ignoring the look Draco was giving them as he ate, Zabini nodded with his famous grin. "It'd be my pleasure. I'll even let you sit by me." He smirked at her with a nudge and managed to get a small laugh from her.

"Aww, really?" she asked in a sarcastic voice, nudging him back with an actual smirk. Jey figured if she didn't want to tell her story to anyone, she'd start off by acting less depressed. Just like with the rest of her laugh, she tried hard to tap into that happy personality she could have some days. She heard a loud huff and looked up to see a brown and curly haired girl storming out of the Great Hall from Harry and Ron's table.

_-------------------------------------------_

Harry felt eyes on the group and turned to look at her. Jey flashed a small smile and he returned it. 'What's wrong with her?' Jey mouthed to him. Harry seemed to try and register her words for a moment. 'Tell you later.' She saw him mouth back and she nodded.

Feeling a nudge in her side, Jey turned in the nudge's direction. Noticing Zabini had been saying something she blushed a little that she wasn't paying attention. Blaise noticed this and rolled his eyes with a laugh. "We have class, come on miss 'I'm going to space out on my new friend' Oleander." Zabini smirked and stood up, Jey followed the suit.

Jey snickered again, and hadn't even seen Draco get up and leave. When she looked to see if he was there, he was gone. She slung her bag around her shoulder and followed Zabini to Charms class.

_-------------------------------------------_

"So what happened last night?" Blaise asked as the headed towards Charms, watching Jey for a moment as she seemed to ponder how to answer that.

"Well he took me to his prefect room," Jey started off and Zabini gave a look as if it was normal around here. "Then when I told him not to smirk, he asked me if I didn't like it, I told him he was a git and that the smirk annoyed me. He then called me a bitch for calling him a git, I told him not to call me a bitch, then called him a git again and left. That's when I ran into you." She finished explaining as the rounded the corner almost to the Charms room. She sighed softly, hating him who where such ass holes to her.

"Damn. That's one hefty row for your first night here." Zabini said with small anger towards Draco in his voice. Blaise wouldn't show it, but ever since their first encounter Jey had been on his mind quite a bit. But he was glad they had become friends so easy has it seemed. Guess the similarity at being annoyed by Draco sometimes helps some. "Here we are." He said, leading her into the Charms room after a moment.

"Thanks for the help Zabini." She smiled and they both took a seat on the left side of the room, on the front row. Jey took a seat and Blaise took the one next to her with a smirk on his face.

"Always willing to help." He said as he got out the few things he needed for Charms. Looking down at her wand he raised a brow. It was oak wood with a silver handle with a snake embedded in it. It seemed to be warn down but looked like it'd recently had care and updates to it.

"Like it?" she asked him with a light shrug, picking it up and looking over it a moment. _'It was supposedly my real father's.' _she thought to himself with a small sigh.

"It's awesome." he said with his normal smirk as he looked at it. Seeing a wand like this made him think about her family for a moment, wondering if he'd seen it before. He had a strange feeling he'd heard mention of it before.

_-------------------------------------------_

"Ron, come on we don't want to be late." Harry laughed a little as they walked towards Charms. They walked swiftly and rounded the corner towards Charms.

"I'm coming." Ron snickered as he caught up to Harry. They walked into Charms class and noticed Jey talking to Zabini. Ron and Harry smiled at her and sat in the row behind her. Taking out their wands and books and putting their bags under their desks.

Zabini raised his brow as Potter and Weasley smiled at Jey. "Your friends with them?" he whispered to her as he moved his bag out of the way.

"Somewhat. I met them in the carriages last night." She said with a light shrug. Being a transfer student and not growing up around here she didn't really know all the rivalries and stories that happened. Even so if she had no reason to be rude, she wouldn't. She didn't want to give anyone else reasons to hate her like most everyone did back in America.

"Oh. I guess not growing up here you don't know much about what socially goes on." He said with a light shrug and a small smirk. "I'll explain it later." He chuckled at Professor Flitwick stood up in front of his podium.

"Welcome Miss Oleander, welcome class to your first Charms lesson of the year. First spell we will learn is; Avis. Please have your wands out and aim them at the opened windows." Professor Flitwick told the class, and everyone either took out their wands and picked them up, or just picked up their wands. Jey following the suit and Professor Flitwick led them in a swift flick and everyone called 'Avis' in unison.

Birds flew out of the end of their wands and towards the window. Professor Flitwick cheered for the class after his birds flew out first. Watching Jey he seemed even more impressed. When all the birds were out the window, Zabini and the rest put their wands down as instructed and Zabini nudged Jey with a grin. "Great job Jey. That was awesome!" he congratulated her and Draco sneered at the pair from across the room.

_-------------------------------------------_

Draco glared at how happy Jey seemed with Zabini. He'd have a chat with her later. He wanted to find out why she looked scared after the statement with his name in it, and why she had treated him so rudely. Besides, no one smacks a Malfoy and gets away with it. He watched class go on and has Zabini turned to chat with a friend for a moment he watch Potter talk to Jey after leaning over the desk, Ron joining into the conversation. It seemed like nothing but Quidditch by the look on Harry and Ron's faces, and annoyance on Zabini's.

After what seemed like forever of Flitwick talking and more practicing of 'Avis', Flitwick dismissed the class. Zabini led Jey out of the room and Draco knew the two had free period. Draco walked to the door after gathering his things, and met up with the two out side the class room. Ron and Harry left the room, mentioning something about flying practice for their free period. Draco scuffed them off but Jey flashed the two a smile.

"Mind leading me to the library?" Jey asked Zabini as if Draco wasn't even there. Zabini noticed the look on Draco's face and gulped a little bit.

"I'll take you." Draco said before Blaise could respond. Zabini nodded like it was a good idea and said something about getting his potions book out of his room and left the two standing there.

"Thanks." Jey said obviously still mad at Draco. Draco noticed the look and held back his anger. It was hard for a Malfoy to do, even with the small fear in Jey's eyes. He said nothing, and started walking and expected Jey to follow. She did and tried not to get even madder at the blonde's rudeness.

_-------------------------------------------_

He led her into the library and towards the back. "I wanted to talk to you." He told her as he led her to the farthest back table. Jey seemed slightly worried but pushed it away soon as it came. She sat down and he took the seat next to her.

Jey reached into her bag and pulled out a small, very small black book. Setting it on the table she waved her hand over it and it grew in size. Draco started at this, but pushed his shock of it aside. She'd mentioned active powers last night and he figured this was one of them. "It's my Book of Shadows." She told him as she saw him eye the book.

"What's that?" Draco asked coolly. He figured he'd attempt a civil conversation before he brought up last night. Watching her opened the book and flip through pages he wondered what she was looking for.

"It's a book full of demon information, spells, charms, and potions and such. It was passed through my mother's side." She informed him as she kept looking for something. She was looking for a blank page to write on. She figured she write little notes about spells she learned her. And maybe try to figure out how to use them in other ways with out her wand. "So you wanted to talk about last night I'm guessing?" she spoke again, not even looking up from the book.

"That's cool…" he spoke in response to what the book was. He heard about demons before, but didn't know what kind of information this book would have on them. And the fact it was passed on through her mother's side made his thoughts side track to her family tree for a moment. He knew that last name; he could remember his father talking about a Death Eater by that last name that was killed by Aurors last year. When she brought up the subject about talking about last night he nodded slightly. "Yeah, you had no right slapping me. No one slaps a Malfoy." He told her, and that look from last night returned to her face.

"M...Ma...Malfoy?" she asked with a slight stutter. The look on his face seemed so not like she would expect. He was emotionless yet with a hidden gleam in his eye. Jey was actually freaking out at the moment. And she knew it was showing in her face. She waved her hand over her Book of Shadows and it went back to its tiny size. She tossed it into her bag and stood up. "I have to go." She said quickly and turned to leave with out letting him stop her.

_-------------------------------------------_

**A/N; **Thanks for reading. See that button at the bottom of this page? Click it and review please!


	3. Incendio & Draco Ponders Something

**A/N;** Thanks for my solo reviewer. I owe you. I wasn't going to update so soon, but I figured I should. Hope you enjoy the 3rd chapter. I worked hard on it. And I'd like to thank my personal friend Kiki for her support of previous chapters.

**Disclaimer;** I don't own anything but most of the plot, Jey and a few up coming characters.

---------------------------------

Jey was freaking out at the moment. The fact was that he was... a Malfoy. By the looks of it, the Malfoy she knew when she was growing up. She had no idea why she ran away from him like that, she just had so much to deal with lately and she didn't want to deal with the way he was acting towards her. Sure maybe reuniting with her best friend, the one that made a promise to be friends with her forever, would be great. "I can't deal with this." She whispered to herself as she left the library.

She turned a corner with out paying attention to anything ahead of her. Bumping straight into a Gryffindor sixth year she was brought back to reality. "Watch it Slytherin." The boy scolded, and Jey lifted herself off the floor. "Pretty lucky in Charms with the Avis spell, it being your first day, don't even think about flaunting it Slytherin." He glared at her, not even caring if she was upset over something else.

"I wasn't planning on it Gryff." She said with anger in her voice, glaring right back at him. She flattened out the rumples in her clothes from when she fell to the ground.

"Right, you Slytherins are all alike." He said with a deep seated chuckle, anger and hatred for Slytherins in his voice. His friend came up behind him and the sixth year grinned at his friend. "Look Andrew, it's the Slytherin from Charms. That transfer." He chuckled again.

"Damn, I saw that Avis spell. And she's new! I bet little Slytherin couldn't cast incendio though." He dared her with a chuckle. He watched her glare get worse, and Jey pulled out her wand.

"I don't flaunt things, but if it'll make you happy." She snarled, clearing her throat a moment. Pointing her wand at his robes, he just gave her a disbelieving smirk. "Incendio!" she cast the fire starting spell, and with in moments she flew backwards as her wand time erupted in flames after a loud BOOM. The Gryffindors laughed as Jey flew into the wall behind her.

Before everything went black she heard someone voice, and two boys screaming, foots running the other way. Slinking to the floor, everything was completely black, and Jey was unconscious.

---------------------------------

"_Jess! Come on!" called that harsh voice of an older looking man. The average build with a bulging stomach man stood at the bottom of the stairs. _

"_Coming!" she called to her father, running down the stairs. The young six year old girl wore purple over alls with a white shirt on under them and small tennis shoes on her feet._

"_You're so slow! Your sister beat you to the car!" he said with a small laugh as they walked out side. They got into the car and drove for almost an hour to a restaurant. At the time only the adults knew of the true situation that took place the day Jess was born. _

"_Lucius, Narcissa, Draco." Jess' father greeted the other family as the approached the front of the restaurant. Jess bounded up to Draco with a grin, and the two best friends hugged. Lucius looked to his son and the young girl a moment, before smirking that Malfoy smirk at Jess' father._

"_It's a pleasure to have dinner tonight." Lucius said with a small nod. Jess, Draco, and Jess' sister Kris were led into the restaurant by their parents._

"_We should get cake." Draco whispered to Jess with a grin. _

"_Cake!" Jess whispered all excited as she nudged Draco._

"_Jess... Jess... Jey?" whispered a voice that at first sounded like the Draco next to her. Then everything started going strange around her and then black. "Jey open your eyes." Sounded the older sounding voice of Draco._

---------------------------------

Jey felt her hand warm, and at the voice she slowly opened her eyes. As she spotted the reason she ran out of the library, she pulled her hand back in surprise. A look came and quickly went on Draco's face as he watched her. "Where am I?" she asked, noticing the beds placed around in the large room.

"Hospital wing, your incendio backfired. Way to go Jey." He chuckled and his face formed that smirk that she seemed to hate so much.

"Leave me alone Draco." She said bitterly, turning away from his gaze. Sitting up in her bed she sighed softly. She wondered how long she'd be here. She didn't even notice the confused and slightly hurt look on Draco's face that he quickly covered up with that smirk.

"Why, is poor Jey scared of Draco?" he asked with a cocky tone to his voice, still smirking at her. "I bet you can't live with out me." He chuckled, seeing how far he could push her. He loved pushing people's buttons.

"No! I am not afraid of you Malfoy. Now leave me alone!" she shouted at him, anger filling her voice as she glared angrily at him.

"You still haven't answered me. I bet you can't live with out me." Draco said with another chuckle, sitting back in his chair. That smirk never seemed to leave his face, even after the look on hers.

"You heard her Draco." snarled an angry red head that was leaning against the door frame. He walked into the room, and sat in the chair on the other side of Jey.

"Weasel, this has nothing to do with you. Now run off to continue being Potter's side kick." Draco said, not caring that Ron was there. But the fact he was sitting right next to Jey's bed, is what he felt like he was angry with. But like always he hid it well.

"DRACO LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled at him, more upset at the moment then she felt like she had been in a while. "I'll say this once and then I want you to leave. I've lived with out you for a while, I can continue doing so." She said, turning away from him and looking at Ron. Jey felt like she wanted to cry, but she held back. She swore she was going to stop crying and she meant it.

---------------------------------

Draco looked at her for a moment, and didn't have a clue what to say. Or what she meant by that. "What ever." He huffed and left the room. He huffed and speed walked all the way to his prefect room, still unable to believe how she treated him. _"I'll say this once and then I want you to leave. I've lived with out you for a while, I can continue doing so." _What did Jey mean by that? He racked his brain for any memories, but for some reason found it hard. She reminded him of Jess, but that couldn't be her right? God no… God this was annoying. He'd talk to her when Weasel wasn't around, that git seemed to pop up at the wrong time. Draco was so close finding out!

Draco ran into something hard but human like and looked forward. "Dang Malfoy, what's got you so hot and bothered?" laughed Pansy in her smug like voice. She couldn't help smile that annoying smile at him.

Great, just what Draco needed, another problem to add to his list. "Go away Pansy." He hissed at her, and pushed past her. He ignored her as she followed him, and he tried to find somewhere he could lock and get away from her. He needed to dwell in his thoughts and she wasn't helping him any.

"So, have you heard about the ball coming up Draco?" Pansy asked, as if mustering the cutest voice she could. A grin was plastered on her face as she caught up to Draco. His snarl seemed to mean nothing to her; she was a girl on a mission.

"Yes, now go away. I'm NOT going with YOU." He scowled at her, turning flat on his heel to face her. Not even caring as she frowned, she huffed and walked off.

"Way to go Draco." Zabini laughed, emerging from the shadows of a statue near Draco's prefect room. "I think it's been almost three days since you've made her want to cry." Zabini chuckled with a smirk on his face. Not even caring that Draco was glaring with an evil glare at him.

"I could care less." He snarled at Zabini. "Pureblood." He told the portrait and it swung open for him. He walked inside his room, Zabini following him. Draco plopped down on his couch, ignoring Zabini.

Zabini walked in and took his seat on a large chair next to the roaring fire. Smirking for moment, he watched Draco intensely. "I was thinking of asking Oleander." He grinned for a moment as Draco didn't seemed to pay attention until the name was mentioned.

"Zabini, where have we heard the name before? Oleander I mean." Draco asked, trying to avoid that subject of the ball for as long as possible. He knew he remembered the name from something. He just didn't know what.

"Um, I think Jazon Oleander was like a high ranked death eater before he was killed." Zabini said calmly, watching the fire. He knew Draco was avoiding the subject of the ball; Draco had been acting strangely since Jey arrived.

"Right, I remember. He was killed during that big Auror and Death Eater battle after Voldemort had his end with year old Potter." Draco spoke, saying Potter's name with disgust. He hated Harry and no matter what he would continue to do so. "He had a kid? I don't recall mum mentioning it to us, or even father saying anything for that matter." Draco spoke again as he looked to the fire. His mum had been best friends with Jazon and his wife, along with that whole family, so she would have mentioned something.

"I don't know. Now that you mention it, maybe Jey really is his daughter. That wand she has looks just like the one your father told us about Jaz having specially made. Lucius also said something about Mrs. Oleander being an American witch with active powers. That could explain Jey saying she had active powers." Zabini explained as he stood and pondered on this a moment. Putting his finger to his chin he wondered to himself about it.

"Right, Madam Pomfrey said Jey'd be out later this afternoon." He said with a smirk. He figured she'd probably head to the library to work in that 'Book of Shadows' of hers. It was such a strange book by the sounds of it; he'd have to take a peak at it later. "Now, we have class. Come on before that bloody professor gives us detention again." Draco chuckled. He was truly glad for this conversation and he was also very glad that the question of Zabini taking Jey to the ball was passed over.

---------------------------------

**A/N; **thanks for reading. Pllleeassseee review! I will love you forever and ever. Also I'd love some suggestions of some characters and places to take this. I have a lot mapped out already, but I'd like to know YOUR ideas peopled.


	4. I've got a story to tell you

**Disclaimer; **I don't own Harry Potter. Sad right? I'd be so totally decked out, with Hot Topic shopping sprees and redecing my room! I wish I owned Ron, hehe. I'll just kidnap him. I do own the Original characters though. So if they aren't in the book, chances are they belong to me. xP If you want to borrow, lemme know.

**A/N;** Thanks to my reviewers, you guys are the best. I was hoping I'd have more reviews, but maybe by the end of this chapter or the next hm? Sorry about the late update, I've been busy and side tracked.

- - - -

"So are you alright?" Ron spoke up after a moment; Jey was still holding an angry look on her face. She hoped to dear death she was right, she'd been through so much. She'd dealt with it all with out Draco, could she truly live with out him after how close they'd been growing up? Maybe if he didn't remember her but she'd missed him so much, although she had never told anyone. The man she knew as a father and the woman she knew as a mother could tell for a few years she'd been sad. But she had never told anyone of the best friend that got away; it was too much pain for her to speak of him. When he LEFT her, after he promised not to. "Jey?" Ron repeated her name for the third time as she was pulled out of her thoughts.

"What? Sorry Ronald, I got side tracked." She sighed softly, allowing him to rub her hand with his thumb as he tried to comfort her.

"I asked if you were alright." He spoke softly as his hand held hers, giving her a small smile. "You've been quiet ever since Malfoy left."

"I'm... Uhh. I'm fine." She nodded softly, lightly squeezing Ron's hand. Other than Zabini, Ron was the nicest friend she had around here. "I was just thinking about something." She said, offering him a slight smile.

"Like what?" he asked, tilting his head a little.

"Someone I knew growing up..." she spoke, thinking back to the young Malfoy she knew.

"Oh..." Ron started but trailed off after a moment, thinking. "Who?" he asked, offering her that friendly smile of his.

_He's so adorable when he smiles. _Jey thought to herself with a small sigh. She had enough problems and Ron was just her friend, and only her friend. "Draco.." she muttered but loud enough for him to hear. Ron was staring bug eyed at her, his thumb seized it's movement with the rest of him. Jey then begun to explain the story of her with her best friend growing up. Some of the fun times they had, how Lucius had been her 'father's' friend, along with Narcissa and Lucius being her 'mother's' friend. She then explained the day that she last saw him, the promise he'd made. "I've lived with out him since; it's been so hard to live without my first best friend. But I've tried dealing and seeing him again it hard. I can't have him know, he can't find out. Promise me you won't tell him Ron." Jey pleaded with Ron, with a sad look on his face.

Ron listened to her story, watching her carefully. She seemed so upset while telling the story, yet surprisingly a bit happy to remember the _good_ side of Draco. One she'd probably never seen since her arrival to the school. His thumb started to rub the back of her hand again as she told him not to tell. "I promise Jey, it'll be up to you when the time comes. If that time ever comes." He spoke softly as he kept his eyes on hers.

"Mr. Weasley you should be in class." Madam Pomfrey scowled him as she walked into the room. Ron jumped a little and Jey looked over at her.

"Yes Madam Pomfrey..." he spoke with a nod as he stood. He turned to Jey and leaned down to her. "I'll see you at dinner, alright?" he asked and she nodded. He turned around and left the hospital room.

"Miss Oleander, you'll be able to leave, soon as I'm done." Madam Pomfrey spoke as Jey watched Ron leave. Jey just nodded as Madam Pomfrey ran a test or too, to give Jey a clean bill of health. "Alright, all set. Off with you now." Madam Pomfrey smiled.

Jey smiled as she jumped off the bed. She walked swiftly out the door, man did she hated hospitals.

- - - - -

She had been walking around the school for a few minutes, maybe longer. She checked the old pocket watch she'd gotten at a garage sale and sighed softly. She knew from the way girls chattered in the common room at night; Draco would be out of class soon. Besides him, her few other friends would be out of class too, hopefully she could run into one of them before Draco found her. She had found her way to the seventh floor corridor and knew she couldn't go to the library. Draco would be there waiting for her by now, the library had felt like a safe place… She thought about a library like place, somewhere with a comfy couch she could doze off on if needed. She repeated it, wishing she could find such a room, when a door appeared.

She stopped in her footsteps and stared at the door. It was brown and imprinted with strange words here and there. She reached for the knob and opened the door, gasping at the room. It held dark blues and silvers on the walls, black curtains, a seeming to match the room couch and a roaring fire place. There was a basket filled with apples and fruit packs and she smiled. Good, she'd wanted an apple. This was a strange room, but at least she was away from Draco.

She had thought she was alone, she was hoping she was. She looked around the room, not seeing anyone hiding in here. She removed her shirt, leaving her in her black sports bra. She loosened the tie, leaving it on for now, sitting on the large couch in front of the fire. "Draco, why did I have to come here? I was doing so fine on my own. Or at least I was dealing with everything well enough on my own, now I have to deal with you?" she asked herself softly, not even noticing the door slowly opening, listening to her every word. She held up her hand towards the book case and a book flew into it as she watched the fire. "Ahhh, 'Dovey Coe'. Just what I needed." She spoke softly to herself as she opened it up and began to read.

"What do you mean, now you have to deal with me? Am I some burden on your precious life?" a voice asked bitterly as it closed the door behind him.

"Go away Draco." Jey said with hardly any bitterness to it, just sitting there, shaking in her memories of what once was.

"No, not until you talk to me." He drawled as he took a seat close to her on the couch, watching her recoil in his closeness.

_God... why am I doing this? I should yell at him again but I can't. He used to be my best friend, now it's like I don't know him anymore. He's been gone for half my life.. Does he even know me anymore? Does he even know how much I needed him these past eight years?_ She thought to herself as if Draco wasn't even there. Her eyes on the fire as she tried not to shake even more, pulling herself against the arm of the chair. "Aa-bb… about what?" she asked, stuttering lightly. God what she wouldn't give for her control right now, she had gotten tough with everything happening in her muggle schools, but now she was shaking in the memories of _her_ long lost best friend. He was sitting right there and yet she couldn't tell him.

"About why you yelled at me in the hospital wing, what did you mean by what you said?" he asked as he watched her body shake. He felt like he should comfort her… like it was his job in some way.

"It was nothing, I was just…" she thought of something to say at the moment. "angry and you just seemed so stuck up I didn't want to deal with you." She spoke, part of it felt like a lie. What she wouldn't give to hug the best friend she once knew so well, but it's like something had changed. Or maybe he was hiding her Drakie deep down inside, maybe something happened to him to? But she couldn't risk anything by letting him know, she had been promised a best friend for life and yet she'd never saw him again after that. She wouldn't deal with the thought of having some form of him back only to loose him again. She'd been hurt too many times and the memories of her best friend, well… she wouldn't let them be spoiled. Maybe she was just afraid. Afraid to let anyone in anymore, that was probably it. What with all the pain, a comforting friend like her Drakie had been would have helped, but he seemed too different now.

"I am a Malfoy." He chuckled, trying to cheer her up a bit. He felt something that seemed so familiar but he couldn't place it. His life had been so stressful as he grew older; Potter wasn't the only one with the weight of a world on your shoulders. He watched her recoil and shake more at the mention of his name and he sighed. "What have I done wrong, tell me how I'm supposed to act Jey. You act like you hate me or something. I was raised to act this way, it's how a Malfoy is." He spoke with a bit more emotion in his voice, wondering her reaction to this statement.

He stood up as he spoke, wanting to cry so hard right now. He didn't understand anything did he? He didn't remember just how close they used to be… but as she told Ronald that was a good thing. "You're who you chose to be Draco." She spoke; she knew that was one of her favorite things to say to him. By the look on his face she could tell he was in deep thought.

"You know, I think you're the only one who thinks that." he chuckled, trying to regain from his confusion.

"Maybe I know you better than you think I do." She told him with out looking at him, resting her hand on the mantle above the fire place.

"What does that mean?" he asked, slightly annoyed as he stood up. "You know _nothing_ about _me._" He spoke, strangely bitter like.

Jey turned to face him and scowled at him. "Your right there _Malfoy_, I don't know you… anymore…" she muttered the last room as she stormed out of the room. She swiftly walked down the hall, forgetting she had left her shirt in the room. She could tell it was almost dinner time and walked towards the common room so she could change. She told the portrait the password and entered, heading straight to her dorm room.

- - - - -

Zabini was sitting and working on his potions homework as he heard the portrait swing open. He looked up to notice Jey, with out a shirt on. Wearing something she'd once heard called a 'sports' bra. Women supposedly wore them during work outs and jogging or something like that. He jumped up from the chair and ran over to her as she reached the girl's stairs. She was shaking and he was a bit worried, she was his friend after all. Sure it was unlike Zabini to consider a girl a friend before all else, but she was one of the nicest and still most Slytherin girls he knew. "Jey, what's wrong?" he asked, watching her turn around.

"Tell your mate to leave me alone." Was all she said as she headed towards her dorm that she hatefully shared with Pansy and the other girls that would giggle about Draco all day long.

As she entered the room she groaned when she noticed Pansy sitting on _her_ bed. "Oleander, good to see your out of the hospital wing." She lied badly with that ugly Pansy smirk on her face.

"Leave me along Pugface." She hissed, showing she wasn't in the mood to deal with her right now.

"Not until I settle something. Draco is mine and only mine, don't you dare touch him." She hissed in return, glaring at Jey.

"I had no intention of it, you can have him for all I care." She spoke, surprised to find herself slightly lying. More than likely she'd secretly hex Pansy for touching Draco, besides he hated her.

"Good. Now, you need to learn your place Oleander." Pansy hissed as she stood up and scowled at Jey.

"And you need to learn yours Parkinson." Came a voice from the doorway and Jey turned to see Zabini standing there. Pansy huffed and brushed roughly past Zabini, muttering how rude he was being to her.

"Thanks Blaise." Jey spoke softly, using his first name with a smile. She turned around and sat on the end of her bed, looking out of the window.

"Jey please, tell me what's up..." Zabini surprised himself by sounding so nice and worried towards her.

"I... I can't, you wouldn't understand."

"Try me…"

"It's a tough story to tell, I'm not sure you'd like to hear it."

"Jey, I'm your friend, tell me what's got you so upset. I've noticed it since the night we all arrived at Hogwarts..." he spoke, walking over to her and sitting next to her.

"Yeah... Well about a month before I even knew about this school, so much changed for me. I grew up as a muggle; I mean really thinking I was a muggle. I didn't even know about my active powers until late in my school year at a muggle high school." She spoke softly as she stared at the floor now, avoiding his gaze. "Dumbledore appeared at my doorstep, looking for me. He started off about how a war was brewing and how I might be needed for it. How my father had been one of the more cruel and powerful 'death eaters', I started off on how could my father possibly be this 'death eater.'"

She paused for a moment and Zabini wanted to say something but let her continue. "That's when he told me… I was adopted by my 'family' soon after my birth. How the reason I have these active powers was due to my mother being from a long line of active power witches in America, how my father had worked for this Voldemort most of his life, as had the rest of his family." She explained, the conversation running around in her head again. "He told me that since I had my active powers and was 'sensible', Voldemort would be looking for me and the safest place would be Hogwarts." She finished for a moment as she looked back out the window, standing up and walking towards it.

- - - - - - - - -

**A/N;** So please review guys. Sorry about this sorta cliff hanger. I didn't want to make the chapters too long. Don't worry I'm working on more chapters and will post them all with this probably. Sorta like a three – four chapter update if your lucky. I have a lot of ideas and things tonight.


	5. Protection, friends & dinner

**Disclaimer;** I only own Jey and other OC characters you see around. So like I said, if it wasn't in the book or movie, it probably belongs to me. No stealing, ask if you wanna make a story with someone. kidnaps Ron and locks him away if only I owned his movie version. haha.

**A/N;** I'd like to thank those of you who review or have reviewed already. I love you guys, lol. Want cookies and what not? Lol. Now on with the story! xD

**- - - - - - **

"Wow, so I was right about that wand." He said with a small smile and Jey looked to him for a moment, realizing what he meant she offered up a tiny smile to him. "I'm so sorry; it must be hard leaving this family you grew up with. Even if they weren't your blood, but Dumbledore is right, Hogwarts is probably safer for you then that home would have been for all of you." He spoke, watching her look out the window.

"No one gets it though; I left so many people behind. People I thought were my family, some of the greatest friends I ever had, the guys I like." She spoke, running her fingers into her hair and down the back of her neck to her shoulder.

"I see, your right, that's harsh." He spoke softly, standing up he walked over to her. He rested his hand atop hers and she looked up at him. Thanking god that she was sorter than a lot of the guys here. "But you've got me now and even that Golden Trio I'm betting." He offered a chuckle as he spoke and she nodded.

"Thanks." She smiled and he nodded in return, squeezing her hand softly.

"I'll be going to dinner now, see you there?" he asked and she bit her lip softly.

"Zabini, do you mind if I sit with Ron? I kinda said I'd see him at dinner too, while in the hospital wing." She asked her friend softly and he gave her a Zabini smirk.

"I guess I can deal with it, for one night." He chuckled, kissing her cheek in a friendly matter. Sure he liked her some; she was one of the only girls he knew that wasn't fawning over Draco or himself. She seemed more down to earth than anyone he knew around here. "I'll talk to you later then." He offered a smile and left her to change.

Jey watched him leave with a smile and turned to her trunk. She bent down and looked through her things. She pulled out a pair of dark faded blue jeans, a dark green shirt with a skull and roses on it and her new pair of converse high tops. She got dressed and pulled her hair into a high ponytail, fixing the loose ends with some gel and a comb. She walked out of the room and made sure she had her wand on her.

- - - - -

"What's got you Ron?" asked Hermione as she watched him come down the boy's dorm steps.

"I think he fancies Jey." Neville actually managed to say with a chuckle as he looked up from his Herbology homework.

"No!" Ron blushed and quickly pushed it away. "I'm worried for a friend, that's all. Draco seems to get under her skin in a way and she got quite mad at him in the hospital wing today." Ron spoke as he looked out the window as the sun was already almost set. He wouldn't tell them about the secret Jey told him, he wanted to actually keep that information to himself.

"Yeah, I noticed how much he affects her. Just not in a way he affects us or those annoying gits that fancy him." Hermione spoke as she went back to her Charms essay.

"Right… I'm going to dinner." Ron said with a nod as he tried to keep himself from telling them what Jey had told him.

"What ever." Neville and Hermione muttered in unison, causing Neville to blush a bit and Hermione to just keep working. Hermione seemed to be hiding a suppressed anger but Harry was the only one who'd notice the look in her eyes as Neville spoke about her fancying Jey.

"I'll be down soon Ronald, I wanted to owl Mr. Weasley on something." Harry spoke up as he and Ron headed out the portrait.

"Alright." Ron spoke and Harry dashed off towards the owlery with parchment in his hand.

- - - - -

Ron was feeling so distracted as he walked down the many stairs. He had blushed at Neville's surprising comment, why? Jey was his friend that was it. Sides a girl like her wouldn't romantically go for a type like Ronald, would she? No… no. Never, Ronald was ok with that, he was happy to have a friend like her in her life. She seemed so sweet and gentle, yet just the type of girl who'd stand up for herself and not let anyone take her for something she isn't.

"Well if it isn't Weasel." came Draco's voice from behind a statue as he emerged from the shadows.

"Go away Malfoy, you annoying git." Ron scowled.

"Such mighty words, for a blood traitor." Malfoy chuckled with that smirk on his face. Taking out his anger, confusion and more on Weasel would be so much fun.

"Malfoy, not right now." Ron hissed as he swiftly picked up his pace, but Draco matched it as he walked next to him.

"Look, your friends with Jey, now tell me what she's told you." Draco hissed as he pulled out his wand, stepping in front of Ron.

"Like you'd give a bloody shit about her anyways. I will not tell you anything, not even with that wand pointed at me." Ron glared at Draco, spitting out the words as if Malfoy was nothing but a bug.

"I don't have to explain anything to you, just tell me what she said!" Draco scowled at him, ready to say a spell.

"NO! I WILL NOT!" Ron yelled and pulled out his own wand.

"Weasel and his wand, I'm so scared. NOW tell me!" Draco yelled in return, his voice dripping with anger. "She isn't like the others not to mention she's hiding something from me. I want to know now!" Draco continued to yell as he prepared himself to say a hex if Weasley refused one more time.

"**_Locomotor Mortis!_"** came a voice from behind Ronald. Luckily it was angled just right to hit Draco and he was so focused on gathering information, he hadn't even seen Potter walking towards them. His legs buckled and his wand fell out of his hand, only to be picked up by Ron. Ron broke down laughing as he stuffed his wand away and Harry smirked, standing next to him. "HA!" Harry laughed at Malfoy. "Dobby!" he called and the strange looking house elf appearing in a pop. "Take him to his dorm will you, he should be fine later." Harry said between laughs and Dobby bowed so low to the ground his nose was almost touching it.

"Right away Master Potter." Dobby squeaked, grapping Draco's robes he was gone in another pop.

"Dinner now?" Ron asked playfully and they both laughed, walking to the great hall.

- - - - -

By the time Jey made it to the Great Hall, Ron and Harry were already sitting at their table. She walked in, getting a few looks from some people and they soon went back to eating. She smiled at Zabini who was looking at her and he smiled back. She then went over and took the seat Ron had saved for her. "Thanks." She muttered as he poured her some pumpkin juice.

"Of course, what are friends for?" Ron chuckled.

"This." She smiled, hugging him with a small laugh. Ron snickered, blushing deeply, one arm hugging her back. Harry chuckled and Jey stuck her tongue out playfully at him. "Don't think your getting away with out one." She laughed, hugging him too. He hugged her back of course. Even though they hadn't spent much time together since their first meeting, he considered her a friend.

"Aww and here I felt I was special." Ronald teased her with a grin.

"Yes, special ed." Gin chimed in and they all laughed. It didn't take long for them all to start up a conversation on favorite foods, Quidditch which Jey knew hardly anything about, and even classes. Ginny promised to help her with catching up on magical stuff and Neville promised Herbology help when he showed up for dinner. "Where's Hermione?" Gin asked after noticing she hadn't come down with Neville.

"I think she's crying in the girl's bathroom." Luna chimed in as she took a seat next to Ginny. "I heard someone saying about how Jey was stealing Ronald from her, so I'm guessing it's Hermione." Luna mentioned as she started to eat, smiling as if it was no big deal.

Jey froze and looked up at the Luna girl. _Stealing Ronald? How is being a friend, stealing him?_ She thought to herself. Harry seemed to be thinking the same thing as they looked at each other, then to Ronald who had a dumb found look on his face. Harry leaned over and nudged him in the back.

"Stealing me, from her? But I'm not even hers, 'sides Jey and I are only friends!" Ron protested and everyone but Luna nodded. "That girl has troubles." Ron spoke and almost everyone nodded with a small laugh, Gin joining Luna in the no response department. All of them went back to their dinner, their part of the table silent until Neville broke the silence.

"So have you worked with any types of plants? Even muggle?" he asked, watching her a moment.

Jey looked up from her salad and thought a moment. "Well once, in an aquaculture class. I learned about a few water plants, but not much more than that." she shrugged a little and Neville blushed at this.

"Guess you have a lot of work ahead of you Neville." Gin chimed in and the whole group laughed. After the silence and Neville's speaking up, everyone went back to their conversations with each other. Laughing and smiling. Hermione finally joined them when dinner was almost over, but sat with Colin and said nothing to any of them, watching Ronald and Jey chat about wizard chess.

They all, but Hermione, left the Great Hall together. Dumbledore smiled at Jey as she looked over at him, nodding slightly to her in a good night fashion. Hermione brushed past them in a hurry and headed up towards the Gryffindor tower.

"Good night." Jey smiled to her friends, waving as she headed towards the dungeons.

"So different for a Slytherin, maybe we haven't seen all of her yet?" Gin wondered aloud as the group looked at her.

"Either that, or we see the better side of her." Ron spoke up first in response and they all looked at him. They all shrugged and headed towards the tower for bed.

- - - - - - -

**A/N; **thanks for reading. I've got more then this coming up tonight probably. I've still got a lot of ideas in my head. Review and contact me to give me more ideas and more reason to write! XD


	6. Best friends do have secrets

**Disclaimer; **I've kidnapped Ron, he's hiding in my closet. Hahahahaha. But right, onto the point. I don't own anything but the OC characters you'll see in the story, which includes Jey.

**A/N;** alright, so I may do skips from time to time. Anywhere from a week to a month. I'll give you update paragraphs like you'll see below, so don't worry. it's just because I don't want to write a million useless things, and keep to the good points. Lol. Have fun with this one! Sorry if any of the canons (book charries) are about out of their personas, I'm having fun. lol.

- - - - - - -

It'd been two weeks since that dinner and the group only seemed to have more and more fun with each other. Jey seemed to hide her problems and wouldn't let anyone know anything was wrong. She went along, laughing and smiling with them all. Even though she missed America so much and wanted to see her friends again. Dumbledore said it wouldn't be safe to owl them right now, but he'd take her to America personally during Christmas break in December, which was still a month or two away. It was nearly October, and people were all happy about the ball coming up. There would be no ball on Halloween, but one sooner than that. It was in a little over a week and yet Jey hadn't given it any thought. Dumbledore said it could be a costume ball and that had sparked much interest. Jey had considered asking Zabini, they were becoming pretty good friends so maybe a friendly night at the ball wouldn't hurt anything. Jey wasn't much of a dance person back home but maybe this place would be different.

Draco hadn't spoke to Jey during those two weeks, no matter how much he wanted to have another conversation with her. Zabini had told him to back off and give her room; she was going through a lot. He hadn't told Draco what she told him that night, just to leave her be. Draco was annoyed by this, but couldn't do anything about it. Jey was avoiding him in the common room, somehow locking him out of the Room Of Requirement and even avoiding him at dinner. Other times she was with that Golden Trio, minus Hermione most of the time, Gin and Neville having hung out with Jey more Hermione had. Everyone seemed to think it had something to with what Luna had caught Hermione saying in the girl's bathroom, but no one brought up the subject.

Ron couldn't help but feel he liked Jey a bit more then he'd admit to anyone. Sure he never thought he could like anyone more than he thought he liked Hermione… But the way she treated him sometimes, yelling at him for the stupidest reasons and all. Jey always laughed at his jokes, could make him do nothing but smile at how tough she was, how strong she seemed to be through it all. She'd confided in him the same thing she had told Zabini and he knew she'd told Zabini, but he didn't mind. Only two people, well other then the teachers probably, knew. Ronald was one of them, him! The guy that seemed to be pushed aside and called side kick often was being let in on her big dark secret. And according to her, other than the teachers ( the suspected all adults of the school knew ), he was the only one who knew of her past with Malfoy.

- - - - - -

"I think I've got it now, thanks Neville!" Jey grinned as she hugged the now blushing Neville. He and the others had been running her through lessons they'd learned since first year and in the last week Dumbledore had even helped her. Her teachers were happy she was getting on well in lessons for having no true knowledge about a lot of magic topics all her life. She had told them things she did know from constant hours on a muggle computer, reading muggle books, and watching a muggle TV show called Charmed.

"Gee Jey, you're all _over_ Neville." Ginny teased as she sat next to her friend in the library. This caused Neville to blush more and Jey pulled herself away from him and glared playfully at Gin.

"You helped me too, you know what's coming." Jey laughed, hugging Ginny as Neville giggled.

"Help me, help!" Gin called playfully and Ron entered the library area they were in with a transfiguration book in his hands.

"Ok, my best friend is all over my sister. Creepy." Ron chuckled. Yeah, he'd called her his best friend. She knew him well be now and according to her he knew the most about her that she was willing to share right now. He had frowned at that statement, but she added that she had pretty much told him her life's story and she probably just wasn't telling him things she couldn't remember so he was fine.

"Just be glad it's not Harry." Jey teased as she pulled off of Gin, pulling her Book Of Shadows book to her, skimming a few pages.

"Ewww, Jey!" Ronald whined as he sat across from her. This brought a giggle out of Jey and even Neville and Gin couldn't help but laugh.

"Jey what is that thing?" Gin asked, looking over Jey's arm at the book.

"It's called my Book of Shadows. It's from my mum's side of the family. It contains information of warlocks, demons, good magical creatures, neutral ones, and it's got plenty of spells and potions in it. It's how I taught that lesson, that's where I got my info from." She spoke with a smile. Just as promised at the beginning of the year, Jey had held a class to help teach wandless magic and what not. She'd only taught one lesson so far but had a lot of happy students from it.

"Ohhh, I see." Gin grinned as she went back to an essay she was writing for Charms. "Where's Hermione?" she asked, surprised she wasn't in the library.

"Girl's bathroom." Luna chimed in and they all jumped as she emerged from behind a book shelf.

"Stop doing that!" Jey laughed as she held onto her hearts. The whole group broke into laughter and Luna smiled. "So same reason?" the all asked her in unison, all but Ron who was working on Divinations. Luna nodded and Jey sighed softly. "I'm going to get this over with once and for all. That girl needs to understand Ron and I don't like each other like that." Jey spoke, standing up. Just as she had done in front of Draco, she shrank her B.O.S.

"Are you sure?" Gin asked as she watched the book shrink. Luna was watching Jey herself, Ron and Neville were back on their homework mission.

"Yeah, Hermione needs to stop neglecting you guys, just because I'm around. It's not right and it's down right ridiculous! Me and Ron are not attracted to each other damn it!" Jey was angry now and she was still having control of her molecular combustion power, (aka blowing things up), when she was angry. The window that allowed the moonlight show slightly into the lit library shattered. "If she's got feelings for Ron she better well bloody admit it if she's going to be such a prude!" Jey continued as everyone was shielding their heads incase something else broken. Ron had of course looked up at the shattering of the window.

"Jey ca--…" Ronald was cut off by a cough as everyone looked over towards the noise. It was Hermione, her eyes were red and her hair was a bit messier as if she'd been constantly running her hands through it.

"You mean it, there's nothing?" Hermione asked, not even registering Ronald was there. Or at least if she had, she didn't even look at him.

"Hermione, damn it! Ronald is one of my best friends here, that's it!" she tried to reassure her, and secretly herself. Jey couldn't help but feel a small attraction to Ron, but she wouldn't risk getting hurt again, so she'd never admit it. Probably even on his wedding day. "There's not a single drop of anything but _friends _between us!" Jey said, not yelling as loud as she tried to calm herself down. She muttered 'repairo' at the window and it fixed it's self. Harry had taught her that spell after she accidentally flew a book out of the window when she was practicing her telekinesis.

"Hermione, seriously." Ron finally spoke up; glad Jey wasn't breaking anymore windows. There was one too close to his head for that.

Hermione seemed to just no register Ron was there and blushed a deep red.

"Uh, um, oh drat it all to hell." She swift walked towards him, and instantly connected her lips to his. Ron seemed to widen his eyes in surprise at a person like Hermione just kissing him like that. Neville for no apparent reason blushed a deep, DEEP shade of red at the public display of affection and looked back at his Herbology homework.

The same window shattered again and everyone, including Ron and Hermione; Ron having started kissing Hermione back, looked over at Jey. Hermione was about ready to think it was because of her kissing Ron and so she looked slightly pissed, about ready to say something as Harry fixed the window. Sure it was probably mostly because of that, but Jey isn't about to admit she has the slightest feeling for her best friend. Ron followed Jey's gaze, which only he seemed to notice had been adverted soon before the window broke. He noticed Draco and stood angrily, scowling at the blonde Slytherin.

"Go… away… now!" Jey said, turning away from him. Draco shook his head and by now everyone other than Luna and Neville had their wands on him. Jey had just had to hold back anyway she wanted to react to Hermione kissing Ron, and dealing with Draco would give her that vent she needed. The group would never suspect a thing. "Damn it Malfoy, I told Zabini to tell you to leave me alone. I don't want to deal with you right now!" she yelled at him Hermione raised her eye brow and tilted her head.

"It's been two weeks! We're in the same house and share a mate, we have to talk sometime." Draco drawled, leaning against the book shelf. Although he still wanted to figure things out, he was acting just as stuck up as ever.

"No, actually we don't. I am not going to put up with your stuck up ass, even if we are both friends with Zabini." Jey glared at him, Hermione looking confused that someone was standing up to Draco like Jey was. Jey didn't even move her hand, a book flying into Draco's nose, blood rushing from it. Gin and Harry start laughing, Ron looked pissed at Draco and Hermione looked confused.

"Bloody, fucking hell!" Draco cussed as he ran from the library, towards the hospital wing to get his nose fixed.

"That was brilliant!" Harry chuckled as he finally stopped laughing. Jey on the other hand looked far to pissed to calm down at the moment. Harry walked over to her, noticing the green tint in her eyes that hadn't been there before. "Jey, you alright?" he asked in a caring voice, rubbing her shoulder.

_I hate him, I hate him, I hate him! ……… I miss him; I miss him, god damn do I miss my old Drakie._ She thought to herself as she allowed the anger to grow inside her. She wasn't even caring how confused Hermione was looking at the moment nor did she notice Harry's voice. "That bastard." She muttered as she turned back to her things. The group was staring at her as her eyes went back to normal. She packed up the rest of her things and stormed out of the library with out a word.

"What's with her?" most of the group asked in unison. When they noticed only Ron had stayed silent, Gin glared at him.

"Ronald Weasley, you know don't you?" his sister asked him.

"What, no!" Ron protested as he was brought back out of his 'uhh' phase.

"You're her best friend, you must know something!" Gin protested in return and scowled when he shook his head and didn't say a word.

"I don't know what that was about, now I'm off to bed." He snarled at his sister, gathering his things, leaving the library.

After he was gone everyone started in on Hermione having kissed Ron. She blushed a deep shade of red and walked off, muttering how she needed to see Madam Pince about a book. Everyone just shrugged and went back to finishing up what homework was left.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N; **thanks for reading guys. Hope you review it! thanks again to the reviews I've already had.


	7. Realization & Complicated Lives

**Disclaimer; **so Ron is still in my closet, tied up in handcuffs and what not. _Ron;_ HELP! _Back to me_; shhh Ron! pets Alright, so I don't own anything really. Ok, well all the non-canons I own, which includes Jey. So no stealing.

**A/N;** thanks to those reviewers. I hope you enjoy this chapter. continues to pet Ron

- - - - - - - - -

Jey was supposed to be walking back to the common room, but didn't even pay attention to where she was going. She heard voices and stayed hidden around the corner. She recognized one as Draco's and the other as Zabini's.

"Thanks Zabini." Draco said, rubbing his nose. Zabini put his wand away and nodded.

"Next time, take _our_ advice. She pretty much told you not to mess with her. She's going through a lot of things Draco. It's still a new school, a new world, a new life for her." Zabini offered Draco a small smirk as he spoke and Draco just glared at him.

"She's friends with you and _that_ group of people. She won't even give me a second glance. What did I ever do to her?" Draco asked, sounding pissed and hurt at the same time.

_ Please Zabini…If you're going to tell him; just do it now._ Jey thought as she rested against the wall, out of site. She figured if he was going to be this much trouble, he should know just what was on Jey's mind.

"You left her Draco, when you promised not to." Zabini told his best mate, crossing his arms to his chest.

"What in the world Zabini? I never knew her before this year…" Draco spoke, trailing off as he tried to think about it. Zabini just watched him, letting him think.

"You knew me as someone I probably don't act much like this year." Jey spoke as she emerged from around the corner. Draco opened his mouth to say something, but Jey continued before he could. "I grew up known as Jessica Lee Lindsay, a friend a small group, an annoyance to many. I was friends with a boy who promised that he wouldn't dream of leaving me, that we'd be best friends for ever." She spoke, nothing but a tint of hurt in her voice.

"What the… Jess? Really?" he asked, looking her up and down. He knew he remembered her… He stood there, shocked and confused. Jey began to explain the story of how she'd lived with a muggle family do to them adopting her, the discovery of her active powers, Dumbledore showing up at her door and her having to come here for safety, Dumbledore thinking Voldemort would corrupt her because of her father's status with him before Jazon's death. "Holy shit… I can't believe, after all these years." He spoke, a bit of emotion emerging with his words. He made a move to actually hug her, but she held up her hand.

"You lied to me Draco, you bloody lied!" she exclaimed at him, putting her hand down. She wanted to cry so badly right now, but she held back the tears. "I needed you so much those eight years; I needed someone to tell me everything was alright. Someone to offer a bite of cake, exclaim the word cake just to make me laugh. I needed the boy who'd rather run into a tree then see me sad. YOU LIED!" she screamed the last sentence and slapped him hard across the cheek.

Draco felt the warmth spread into his cheek as she slapped him. "Jey… Jess I'm sorry." He apologized with emotion still tinting his words. "I never meant to stay away, father told me…" he was cut off by the look on her face... When she didn't say anything he figured he should continue. "Father said we couldn't travel back to America anymore, that our influence would... do something I don't know. He just wouldn't let any of us come back, not even my mum. No matter how much I begged him." Draco spoke; Jey noted the truth in his eyes but shook her head.

"I guess being abandoned taught me how to be tough." She hissed lightly, that green tint returning to her warm dark eyes. "I guess… WAIT! Your father! He knew!" Jey exclaimed in sudden realization as she growled a little.

"What do you mean Jey?" Zabini finally spoke up as Draco tilted his head.

"My adoption, my real father, he knew! I heard he was in with Voldemort, maybe he was keeping an eye on me for that man's sake?" she said, getting even angrier. She had grown up half her life, knowing this gentle and fun man, her best friend's father. But he was just a spy for Voldemort!

"Where are you going!" Draco yelled after her as Jey moved with out knowing it towards the Room Of Requirement.

"I have a meeting." She hissed loudly in response, turning for a moment. "And don't think just because you know about this now, means anything. You've changed Draco, we both know it. You've hidden my Drakie deep down and have changed too much. I mean it, stay away from me." She spoke, looking on the verge of angry tears. She wouldn't risk getting hurt again, she didn't know this Draco; the one everyone told her about, she didn't know him. Not being there for her meant he knew little about her, yet in her heart he'd always be her best friend Drakie, the boy who shared her love for cake.

- - - - - - -

Draco didn't listen to her nor Zabini's protests as he soon headed where she had headed. He saw the door and sighed, walking in as he heard his father's sleepy voice.

"Girl, who are you and why are you calling me?" Lucius yelled angrily as his head sat there in the fire.

"I'm Jess, supposed daughter of Jazon Oleander, adopted by Greg and Grace Lindsay, who by the way, weren't married until I was almost two!" she yelled at the head in the fire, glaring at him.

"Jess… Jess?" Lucius stuttered a few times and looked her over a moment. "Holy shit, you're at Hogwarts aren't you?" he questioned, looking around the room. He didn't recognize it and figured if she was, it was the Room of Requirement.

"YES! Dumbledore showed up on my door step a month before school and told me everything. OTHER than the fact you were spying and keeping watch on me for your master's return." She spoke, plopping down on the couch in front of the fire. Her book bag was resting on the black, silver and green sheet / comforter covered bed behind her.

"Not true! I was protecting you from him!" Lucius admitted, which caused Draco to raise a brown in disbelief. Like his father would do that, right? Then again, if Voldemort had slowly been gaining power, maybe Lucius or any Malfoy being around Jess would have led the man right to her. Is that why his father never let anyone go to America to see them again?

"Protecting me? What about my actual parents! My father is dead, no one will tell me a thing about my mother and I'm away from everyone I love. I grew up knowing the Lindsay family as _my_ family, my father and mother's side. No one else, besides you guys for a while, was family to me. I left my good friends behind; I left the guy I liked behind." She sighed softly, sitting further back on the couch.

"I watched you grow up Jess. I was protecting you from stray death eaters who may have known of your birth. No one but Voldemort, myself, Narcissa, Dumbledore and your parents knew of your birth. That goes for both adoptive and real. Your mother well… she is alive, out there somewhere. She hasn't contacted anyone in a while." Lucius spoke and looked to a figure that emerged from the shadows by the door.

"Mum's alive?" Jey asked softly, watching Lucius look towards a figure. As he came into the dim lighted area Jey glared at him. "Draco, I told you to stay away from me." She spoke dully, a hint of 'don't leave' in her voice, but she tried to hide it.

"Yes your mum's alive. Now, I have to go before Narcissa wakes up and things get out of hand." Lucius spoke with a small bow of his head as he disappeared. Jey just sat there, knees to her chest. She repeated small words, not even noticing Draco walking over to her.

Draco sat down next to her on the couch and wrapped both his arms around her. Jey's body fell into his warmth, missing how much she used to hug her best friend. Draco smiled softly as he ran his fingers through her soft hair. "Jess…" he spoke softly, it felt good to know, at least hope this wasn't a dream. She felt so real, so scared, so surprised, so lost.

"Drakie..." Jey responded softly, clinging to his shirt as he held her. She was surprising herself by her action of letting him touch her, but she needed her best friend. A man that would understand Lucius' actions, a man that knew her before anyone else here did.

"Jess… you were right early." He spoke softly, causing her to look up into his somewhat warm eyes. "The Draco you knew is hidden deep down, but it's because of my father's actions in my life, dealing without my best friend… Dealing with a life, knowing I'd have to serve Voldemort." He spoke and Jey pulled back for a moment. "I still have that Drakie you adored oh so much growing up, the one with the love of cake, making you smile, wanting nothing but your happiness." He spoke as she watched him, Jey had yet to say a word, which worried him some.

"Voldemort…, serve him?" she finally spoke up. Draco turned away, hurt visible on his face as he nodded. Jey let her hand rest against his cheek and pulled his face to look at her. "You _used_ to be there for me, I'm going to return the favor now." She spoke with a small smile, one she hadn't smiled in nearly eight years.

"I'm sorry about leaving, but I won't leave you know. This time I'm keeping this promise." He spoke, resting both hands on her arms, her hand still on his cheek. "I won't let anything take me away and if it does, I'll fight like hell to get back." He spoke, wrapping his arms around her again, Jey doing the same to him as her body was filled with his warmth.

"I won't let Voldemort hurt or have you, that's _my_ promise." She spoke softly, pulling out of the hug. Draco and her met eyes as he nodded softly, offering her a more friendly smirk.

"Thanks. I guess I have a lot of making up to do, right?" Draco asked playfully with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, you do." She snickered softly, her eyes matching his in gazing at each other. She didn't know why she was being so nice, but she could give him a chance. She wouldn't give up on some, would she? "I've got to go, I'll see you in Charms tomorrow..." she spoke softly as she stood, nodded and left Draco sitting there, closing the door behind her.

- - - - - - - - -

Jey woke up the next morning, sighing softly. She knew after the library thing she'd have to deal with Hermione. She rarely sat at the Slytherin table for breakfast, the only one she truly got on with was Zabini and so she joined her friends at the Gryffindor table. She dressed in her school uniform and fixed her hair into a perfect messy bun. She lightly accented her face with powder, dark blue eye liner and a shade of purple eye shadow. She had added fishnets to her out fit, both stocks and armlets as she slipped on her black fingerless gloves.

She walked down to the common room, bag slung over her shoulder. She noticed Zabini waiting for her and grinned softly to him. She thanked god Draco wasn't in here, even though she'd supposedly made up with him, even though he knew, she didn't want to deal with him right now.

"Wow Jey, nice touch." Zabini complimented as she took his arm. She just smiled at him as they walked out of the common room. "So you going to the dance?" he asked in a curious manner. He'd thought about asking her, but didn't want to push his friend into anything.

"I may, but I've yet to find someone to go with." Jey spoke with a smile as they left the dungeons.

"Hm. How about me? I'm sure I could tell all the girls who've already asked to back off, if you don't mind going with yours truly."

"Hmmm, Jey Oleander go with Blaise Zabini?" she questioned with a grin, smiling to Ginny as the girl headed into the Great Hall.

"Yes ma'm." Zabini grinned.

"Alright, I guess. But just as friends, alright?" she asked softly, stopping in her tracks to look into his eyes. He looked a little hurt but pushed the look away soon as it came with a nod.

"Of course, Jey's wish is my command." He chuckled and they walked into the Great Hall. _Damn, so close._ Zabini thought to himself.

_ Damn, too close._ Jey thought to herself as her and Zabini branched off, Jey headed straight to her normal seat next to Ron, which was currently occupied by a bushy brunette, snogging his head off.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Gin had been walking from the library, sure it was early but she'd needed her Charms book repaired. She was heading down to breakfast and noticed Jey and Zabini. She smiled and waved to her friend, who waved back with her own smile as she talked to Zabini. She walked into the great hall, taking a seat next to Luna who had joined the table with Neville about five minutes before. Hermione had plopped her cheery self down next to Ron. Ron protested saying it was a saved seat, but Hermione picked up a conversation with Harry before Ron could protest further.

"Ron..." Gin couch and looked towards the large wooden doors. Ron looked up and noticed Jey saying a short good bye as her and Zabini branched off.

She was coming to sit next to him. _Damn that smile._ He thought to himself as he signed. After last night he was a bit hurt that she perhaps actually meant what she said. He knew that maybe he could get himself noticed, by getting her jealous. He was the shy type so it'd be harder for him, but after the window smashing last night… He knew by the look on her face it probably wasn't just due to Malfoy. He pulled Hermione to him and kissed his roughly, Hermione squeaked in surprise but gladly kissed him back.

Jey stopped a moment and saw this fully. Hermione was in _her_ spot and kissing _her_ best friend. Harry turned soon as Ron started to snog Hermione and noticed Jey standing a few feet away, by the looks of it she was trying to breathe. She swiftly caught herself and walked over taking a seat Luna offered to her, Neville having finished and left to grab his books before class.

"What's got you all flustered?" Luna giggled and Ron broke apart from Hermione to see what Luna meant. Jey's face was tinged sweetly pink as she looked down at her breakfast.

"It's uhh, I was just umm. I was asked to the dance." She quickly covered herself up and looked up from putting bacon on her plate to smile.

"Really? By whom may we inquire?" Gin teased.

"Big words Gin, Percy teach you that." Seamus teased her from down the table.

"Shut up." Gin muttered, blushing a mad red. "Go on Jey." Gin laughed, smiling at Jey.

"Well, Zabini asked me on the way here." Jey said, forcing another smile, as if that's what got her going this morning. Ron looked a bit down but went back to eating. Hermione just sat there, staring at Ronald for a moment, before mentioning she wanted to get Flitwick to look over her essay before class. "What's up with her?" Jey asked the group and they all shrugged.

"So one of your best friends finally stepped up to his emotions eh?" Gin giggled as if to mean it about Zabini, and tease Ronald on it.

"I don't know, he asked me if I was going, I told him I didn't have anyone to go with, he figured we could go together. But I told him just as friends." She said with a light shrug, catching Ron's eyes as he looked up at her for a short moment.

"Right, so who are you going as?" Harry asked, Gin getting pulled into a conversation by Luna.

"I was thinking Esmeralda, a muggle movie character, or a gothic fairy." Jey chuckled softly as she smiled at Harry.

"Nice." Harry and Luna said in unison with a grin on their faces as everyone around them laughed. Conversations sparked up from there, but Jey was silent. Sure this morning's conversation was fun, but she was more stuck on what Lucius had said. Her mother, true mother, was alive. Maybe Dumbledore could help Jey find her? Sure Jey grew up with a completely different mother then her blood mother, but she had this feeling like she was missing something, maybe her mother could help her. They soon departed off to class; Harry, Jey, Ron, and the others walked to Charms together.

Zabini caught up to Jey and ruffled her hair that she'd pulled out of the messy bun. "Zabini." She whined, pushing him into a wall, walking into class.

- - - - - - - - -

** A/N**; alright! I think that's enough for now. I'm probably working on chapter 8 right now, so don't worry! I hope you liked this chapter, please review. I'll adore you forever and give you cookies and even my precious cake!


	8. Damian's Fault & The Dance

**Disclaimer;** Ronald is in my closet, if only right? Well, I don't own Harry Potter, any of it really. The only thing I do own is my fun little plot, and any original characters you see. So no suing me! And if you want to use Jey or any other non-canon character ask me first!

**A/N;** thanks to those of you who are reading my fan fiction. I hope you like it so far. It's my first one, so yeah. Lol. Please review it guys! Now, on with the story!_ In part of this chapter, about kids at my school, names have been changed._ _Due to the fact someone from my school might read this, and I can't have them knowing my secrets. Lol. But by some of the descriptions it's probably not hard to tell who's who if you know them._

- - - - - - - -

**_Meanwhile, back in Oregon, America._**

"It's too early damn it." a tired looking young boy spoke. He looked to be about a year older than Jey, maybe a bit more. He sat down at the table in his muggle high school, everyone; including himself, had no idea of magic. Or where Jess ( aka Jey, duh! ) had gone. Sure he hadn't talked to her all summer, but they were still friends right? Well she had been acting weird been acting weird last year.

"Gee Damian, you're grumpy this morning." A young lumpy boy chuckled as he sat down next to his friend Robert. He was smirking at his friend Damian, whose look consisted of a mohawk, black draping jeans and black Atreyu shirt.

"Yes well, I'm tired and it's different not having someone through insultive comments in your face." Damian chuckled as he rolled his eyes a bit.

"I miss Jess too." Tanner, the lumpy boy teased with a grin.

"I bet she misses you too, you're her best friend after all. Has she written or called?" he asked as he looked up from a paper he had due next period.

"Well I'm betting she misses insulting you just as much as you miss her insult you. She hasn't called or written or anything, I'm worried about it. Maybe something happened? Why'd she leave in the first place? Her family is still here..." Tanner responded with a small sigh.

_Maybe her hate for me fueled her leaving? Wait, does she hate me?_ Damian thought to himself as he watched a friend of theirs come over at the sound of their conversation.

"I guess _I _can tell you. She found out by some uhh, headmaster of a school, that she was adopted by the Lindsays. The man that told her was supposedly a friend of her real families and suggested she try out a private school. She mentioned to me she had reasons to feel unwelcome here and so she figured she'd try it out." a boy named Demitry told them as he sat next to Damian. Tanner sighed softly and mentioned he was going to get breakfast.

"Reasons to leave?" Damian asked softly for a moment and Demitry looked at him. _Does he mean me?_ Damian asked himself and as if reading his thoughts Demitry shrugged as if he was hiding something, pretending he knew nothing.

"She just didn't get on with some people I guess. Not to mention the guy she liked hardly paid attention to her. She said something about him not even being a good friend when she needed it." Robert spoke up as he dueled ( Yu Gi Oh ) with his friend Tyler. Everyone looked at him as you would Neville when he spoke about something other than Herbology. The bell rang and before Damian could speak they were all headed off to class. _Did they mean me_? He thought to himself for most of the time that day.

- - - - - - - -

_**Back at Hogwarts;** _

Charms had been pretty easy, after people helping her catch up, she actually managed to make her doll invisible AND change it back. She noticed Draco wasn't there but didn't mind much, she was enjoying herself with her other friends. 'Sides, far as she knew, that boy always had his reasons. The rest of classes had been a bit easier and she seemed to be catching on fast enough. Although she didn't enjoy Divination when Trelawney said she'd be in great pain, Harry had warned her about that teacher.

- - -

"I seriously think she's a rather stupid woman." Jey laughed as they walked towards the library like they did every night it seemed.

"Yes, she must have predicted Harry's death five hundred times so far. Now she's going after you!" Ron spoke up with a chuckle, nudging Jey with a smirk.

Hermione actually managed to laugh and smiled at Jey, although it looked rather forced. "I quit the class because of that idiot teacher and her 'predictions'." Hermione giggled softly with a smirk.

"Yeah, oh by the way Hermione, it's good to see you so cheery today." Luna chimed in with a giggle as she nudged Neville for something to do. He blushed deeply, causing her to giggle again.

"Thanks…" Hermione blushed as she spoke and smiled at Ronald a moment, who smiled back.

"I assume you haven't set the wedding date yet?" Luna teased for a reaction from the three of them. She seemed to get it when Ron, Hermione and Jey stopped in their tracks. Jey broke into a nervous laugh, her book flying out of her hands and tapping Luna in the head. Ron blushed madly and glared at her a moment, Hermione just seemed frozen; her face tinting a deep red in embarrassment.

"Like Ron would have the nerve you settle down." Jey finally teased and walked ahead of them into the library. Everyone watched her swiftly disappear and Ginny laughed at her brother, slapping him.

_Strange reaction…_Ronald thought to himself as he was slapped. "Ow! Ginny!" he whined and rubbed his arm. "Oh and Luna, stop being yourself for a moment." He chuckled it off and walked past the library.

"Where in the world are you going?" Harry asked him.

"Bed, now good night." Ronald spoke as he kept walking. Hermione tilted her head and then shrugged. So much for smart, right? They all walked into the library and found Jey writing things on a blank page in her spell book. She looked tired so they sent her off to bed, the rest of them heading off soon afterwards.

- - - - - - - -

**Skip to night of dance.**

Things had gone on as normal. Jey rarely talked to Draco and he wondered why, but now he understood she might need space. It was strange, now that he knew just WHO she was; he felt he'd do anything for her. So he'd wait for her to talk to him. He had heard she was going to the dance with Zabini and reluctantly took Pansy.

Zabini and Jey seemed like pretty good friends to the whole school. When Jey wasn't with the Golden Trio; plus Gin, Neville and Luna, she was with Zabini. She was learning her way in lessons fast and the teachers were proud. Even Snape gave her compliments on her turn around in Potions.

Ron had started dating Hermione; I mean he had liked her a little. He figured Jey only saw him as the best friend she treated him like and he didn't want to push her. She seemed so happy to have friends and he loved watching her laugh and smile.

Harry considered Jey a sister he should protect and a best friend he adored as just that. He'd asked Ginny out a few days ago and they were going to the dance together. Luna and Neville had actually asked each other in unison and were going together as well, although if you look carefully you cane still see the pink on Neville's cheeks. Harry and Ginny, Hermione and Ron, Neville and Luna and Jey and Zabini had figured they'd all enter together. Zabini didn't want to be stuck with Gryffindors first thing, but for one of his good friends he'd put up with them for a short time.

- - - - -

The dance was in about thirty minutes and Jey was putting the finishing touches on her outfit. She'd decided to go as a gothic fairy princess and Gin complimented on how great she'd look when she saw the outfit a short amount of days ago. Gin had picked out the Esmeralda costume Jey had thought of first and she was sitting on the bed, waiting for Jey to finish.

- Hermione was with Luna in the room of requirement to get ready; the two of them were going as the twin witches from the muggle movies Twitches. They'd put on a purple ball gown for Luna and a beautiful pink one for Hermione. Their hair was up in light a light messy bun and they grinned at each other as the finished their make up. –

"Jey, you're looking great!" Gin exclaimed, clapping her hands together as her friend came out of the bathroom. She wore a black dress, the bottom frilling up around her knees, a corset like top with it tying up down the front. She wore black stockings with a pair of black boot heels. Her hair was up in two high pony tails and her face was accented with the right amount of makeup to fit her look. When looking at Ginny, she could have sworn it was a slightly paler version of _the_ Esmeralda.

"Thanks Gin, you look perfect." Jey giggled softly, picking up her wand off the night stand that she'd decorated to look like a fairy wand, dark purple sparkle threads twining around it, a darker purple star sitting snugly at the top.

"Ron's gonna love you." Gin teased Jey with a grin.

"I'm going with Zabini, as friends of course. But like I told Hermione, Ron and I do not fancy each other. 'Sides he is dating Hermione now." She pointed out, glaring at her friend.

Gin giggled at this and shrugged lightly. "Yeah, I'm just playing, god!" Ginny laughed as they walked out of the dorm room and out of the common room soon after. The happened to exit just as Hermione and Luna came walking around the corner. "Hey guys, you look great!" Ginny exclaimed as she hugged Luna and Hermione.

"You too." They both smirked in unison, directing it towards both Jey and Ginny.

"I like the outfit, you're gonna drive Zabini AND the rest of those boys nuts!" Luna exclaimed and Hermione got a look of worry on her face, quickly pushing it off.

"Yeah well, I never got the chance to wear stuff like this. So why not flaunt it?" Jey teased her friends with a grin. They all laughed, even Hermione, at this and walked off for the Great Hall.

- - - - - -

"God those girls are going to be late." Harry laughed softly as the four boys waiting on the wall by the grand stair case. Zabini seemed a bit out of place here and pretty much didn't say a word. Harry, Ron and Neville were all dressed like the Three Musketeers; Zabini on the other hand was dressed as a Fairy Prince, thanks to Jey.

"There you are!" Zabini exclaimed as he noticed the four girls come down the stairs. Harry, Neville and Ron were bug eyes at Jey for a moment, before looking over their own dates. "You guys look great." He complimented the group of girls and they all muttered their thanks, most of them shading red. Jey on the other hand just grinned at her friend and noted Ron's response before she took Zabini's arm. The girl's took the arms of their dates as all eight of them headed into the dance.

The room was decorated in deep reds, blacks, silvers, grays, oranges and even a tiny speck of green here and there. There were nice sized round tables, some couple sitting down and enjoying conversations, some snogging. A lot of the room was set off for dancing and at the end of the room was a large stage for a band to play later on.

"Dude, I heard some muggle Jesse McCartney is playing!" Some girl giggled to her friend as the walked past Jey and her friends.

"That's awesome." Jey grinned, the others looked at her. She rolled her eyes and explained how Jesse was one of her favorite artists, or well at least she enjoyed _some_ of his songs.

They danced a few times through out the next forty five minutes, but mostly sat at a table and howled with laughter at random jokes that popped up. When a slow song was said to be played after a small break, Jey looked up from her punch cup at the name of it. It was called 'Why Don't You Kiss Her?' by Jesse McCartney. Jey loved this song ever since she first heard it.

"Sounds like a strange song…" Gin muttered and Jey laughed softly, explaining a movie it went to. Ginny nodded with a giggle. "Ahhh, I see..." She snickered again. Jey hadn't mentioned the lyrics to it, only the movie and about the whole Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible thing.

"Jey, would you like to dance?" Ron chimed in; looking up from a card he'd gotten in the chocolate frog he just ate part of. The rest Neville offered to finish for him. Hermione looked away from a conversation with Ginny and noticed Ron hadn't even asked her first.

Jey nodded and smiled softly. When Jesse returned to the stage for the song, Ron took her hand and led her to the dance floor. Luna grabbed Neville and took him to the dance floor, Harry doing the same with Ginny. Hermione sat there, neither her no Zabini wanted to dance together.

Ron led Jey out to a less crowded spot, smiling at his friend. "Think Hermione's mad?" he asked softly, placing his hands on Jey's waist.

"Why would she be, she knows or she should know we're just friends." Jey spoke gently, placing her arms on his shoulders as the song started.

We're the best of friends  
And we share our secrets  
She knows everything that is on my mind  
Lately something's changed  
As I lie awake in my bed  
A voice here inside my head  
Softly says

Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside

"Yeah, but you see how she acts around you. It's like she doesn't understand how someone could be friends with a girl and not like them in _that _way. I mean, I'm friends with Luna and you don't see her worry there." Ron chuckled as his ears perked to the lyrics, he smirked down at Jey as they continued to dance.

Oh i'm so afraid to make that first move  
Just a touch and we  
Could cross the line  
Every time she's near  
I wanna never let her go  
Confess to her what my heart knows  
Hold her close

Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside

"Totally, I don't know why she worries." Jey giggled softly, smiling up at him. She enjoyed this song; it was a very good one, and one of her favorites you could say. Ron chuckled softly at this and nodded, his gaze meeting hers as the song continued.

What would you say  
I wonder would she just turn away  
Or would she promise me  
That she's here to stay  
It hurts me to wait  
I keep asking myself

Why don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)  
Why don't u tell her (tell her you need her)  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside...

Why don't you kiss her?

"I never thought Hermione could get so jealous… over nothing." Ron smirked a bit and Jey nodded. _God I love those eyes. Damn it Ron, just friends… Remember, your only friends?_ Ron's thoughts would have sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than anything really. He listened to the chorus of the song as it played and smiled at Jey. "Thanks for the dance…" he said with a bit of nerves in his voice. He looked over at Harry who was kissing Ginny, then to Luna who was surprisingly kissing Neville, though his face was a very deep red at this. "I see someone's enjoying the song." He chuckled as he looked back to Jey. She seemed to look like she was preoccupied with something, was there something his best friend was still hiding from him?

_I guess my life was always supposed to be different then others. I miss _my_ home. This place feels great but I haven't lived _here_ all my life. I wonder if _their_ thinking of me is _he_? I guess I'll see what happens Christmas. _Her thoughts seemed to be fighting with her about a lot more, but this song reminded her of the dreams she used to have. Her thoughts were interrupted when Ronald led her back to the table at the end of the song. "Thanks." She muttered softly, smiling at him as she took a seat next to Zabini. This year so far had been so… fun and strange and entertaining at the same time.

She found her best friend from long ago but just couldn't bring herself to talk to him, not wanting to get hurt again in any way. On the other hand she'd made a new best friend who she could feel she was starting to like, but what would happen? She'd piss off Hermione and who knows where Jey would go, she couldn't leave anyone behind, she wouldn't do that.

- - - - - - - -

"Just go asf herf." muttered a young boy, known as Crabbe, Draco's goony 'sidekick' if anything. Draco glared at Crabbe a moment who continued to stuff his face.

"Why? She's preoccupied with those losers and Zabini."

"Because, _you_ want to." Pansy muttered, who was sitting next to Draco drinking pumpkin juice.

"I… well… fine…" Draco just shrugged and looked at Pansy, who had no emotion on her face. He kinda felt… bad. He pushed it away soon as it came and stood up, walking over to Jey.

"Hi Draco…" Jey muttered softly with a small smile offered to him. Ron looked up from _Hermione_ snogging him and watched Draco.

"Care to dance?" Draco asked softly and Jey smiled again, looking to Zabini. He smirked at her and just mentioned it was up to her.

"Sure, why not." Jey spoke after looking to Ron, who'd been pulled into another kiss.

Draco led Jey onto the dance floor and they started to dance to some random song Jesse was playing. Luckily Jey, who'd never been good at _dancing_, had gotten lessons from a friend before hand. "So umm, having fun?" Draco asked as he watched her dance.

"Yeah, Zabini is a good date." Jey laughed softly and smirked at him.

"I wouldn't have guessed. But, you don't like him right? I mean… like _that_." Draco asked with that Malfoy smirk on his face.

"No, not really, he's just a really good friend." Jey smiled up at Draco.

"So I'm guessing you fancy Ron then?" Draco asked, chuckling, not even caring that he'd used Weasel's name.

"No, just friends there too."

"Oh, alright then.

"Why?"

"No reason, can't your friend be curious?"

"Yes, but you often can't pull off 'just curious'." Jey managed another laugh, smirking up at him.

Draco glared playfully at her and then shrugged. "Maybe, but Drakie can." He snickered softly.

"Yes, Drakie can be. But Drakie is an eight year old boy in the past." Jey mentioned as she watched his reaction. His mouth opened to say something, but she was probably right. He had changed since then, he was trying to be that boy, but it was hard. Draco was Draco and it would probably a miracle to have him change. "I thought so." Jey spoke, disappointed and hurt at the same time. She pulled away from the dance floor and headed straight for the door. Zabini stood to go after her but Ron rushed past him and Zabini just stared.

"Stay Zabini, I think she needs him at the moment." Harry spoke up and Hermione looked hurt at his words, looking down to her punch.

"Your right… he's more of her friend then I am it seems."

"You know she adores you Zabini, my brother could probably help a bit more, it probably comes easier for him." Gin mentioned and Zabini nodded, muttering how he was going to talk to Marcus.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N;** ALRIGHT! Thanks for reading guys, hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I know it's a bit long, that's probably why I'm ending now. I'll probably have 9-12 up if I'm lucky, by the end of the week. I normally don't have time to write during a school week, so be thankful this chapter is up. Review please, I will give you money and cake and cookies and soda. Lol.


	9. Comfort & Confusion

**Disclaimer;** I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER –dances- I do own allllllll of the original characters though. SO don't steal or I will come to your house and … you know the rest.

**A/N;** hope you've been enjoying the story. Please read and review. OMG. There's a monkey on my shoulder. Hehehe. Kidding, right, onto the story now.

- - - - - - -

_Don't cry he's not worth it, GOD DAMN, it don't cry!_ Her mind fought with Jey as she rushed out of the great hall. "Hate me today, hate me tomorrow. Hate me for all the things I didn't do, to you." She sang to try and calm herself down as she stormed up the stairs. She didn't even pay attention long enough to hear the red head running along behind her, calling her name. Jey adverted herself into an empty class room and sunk to the floor against the wall.

"Jey… Jey…?" Ronald asked as he entered the room he'd seen her figure turn into. He heard sniffles coming from the wall a few feet from the door and frowned. He felt gently for her body and sunk down next to her.

"Ron… Why are you here?" she asked, running her fingers across her eyes. She was forcing herself not to cry, but was failing at it. She hated people seeing her cry, thank god it was dark.

"You left the dance so upset, so I followed to see what was wrong." Ron spoke kindly, rubbing her shoulder lightly in comfort.

"It's just… I don't think I'm ever gonna get my Drakie back." She sighed softly, leaning against him. Ron put his arm around her and she snuggled against him more for comfort. She was happy to still have a best friend to comfort her.

"Not to be mean Jey, but I don't think _that_ Draco has existed for some time." He spoke as he rubbed her shoulder for a few more moments. Hermione was probably hurt and going to kill him, but he couldn't just let one of his best mates run off alone after something obviously bad happened.

"I know, I think he left that Draco with me the last day I saw him." She sighed softly, looking up at Ron. "Thanks… for coming to see how I was." Jey muttered softly but Ron heard her and nodded.

"Yeah well… what are best mates for eh?" he chuckled, shaking her lightly with a smirk.

"Good memories, fun adventures and making me smile." She listed off with a grin as he chuckled at this and rolled his eyes.

"Wow, you've made a list?" Ron couldn't help but laugh and smirk down at her.

"Yeah, I've had a few other best mates in my life. You and Draco were and aren't the only ones." Jey teased him with a grin, wiping her eyes as she stood up. She breathed and then turned to look at him. "Thanks, for the help, again I own you." She smiled and turned again to leave when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head and noticed Ron standing pretty close to her.

"You don't owe me anything, I was glad to help." He smiled while blushing a deep shade of red all the way to his ears.

"I'm just glad to know someone cares. I mean, all the people I thought cared about me, I left in America. I feel so out of place here with out my normal morning routine. Getting off the bus or out of my dad's car, heading inside to chat with them for like ten minutes, hugging my friends, laughing, smiling my ass of, just knowing at least there things seemed ok. I didn't have to deal with the guy I liked every day if I didn't want to." She explained, speaking softly as her eyes adverted to the ground. "I left so much back there, back _home_." She spoke, wanting to cry so hard right now but she held back with everything she could. She leaned up and kissed Ron's cheek softly. "I should go." She muttered and swiftly slipped out of the door before he could stop her.

- - - - - - - - -

The next week was a bit strange for everyone in the group. Hermione was trying to keep Ron as hers, snogging him every chance she got when; mostly when she saw Jey, and even fought with him less; despite her better judgment, just so he wouldn't get mad at her.

Jey had let her thoughts get the better of her, hell her feelings and she resolved a few days away from Ron wouldn't hurt anything. She was spending her time with Zabini at meals and during class, even if he sat by Pansy. She ignored Draco every time he tried to talk to her. Far as she was concerned for now, she was never getting her Drakie back. He had lied and that was enough for _this_ Jey to want her space. Many kids were excited about the small Halloween holiday they got away from school. Dumbledore surprised everyone with this and explained that's why he moved up the dance.

He'd personally told Jey he'd take her back to America while he dealt with some business in California. Saying how he'd apparate her to Molalla, Oregon where she lived and her 'parents' had told her she could spend those few nights in her old bed room. They'd raised her like a daughter; they'd continue treating her as such.

Jey could say she was excited and for one she was, she'd be able to see her friends for a short time. Seeing as they'd be there a Thursday, Friday and Saturday; returning to the school late Saturday night after Dumbledore had dinner with the Lindsays. Jey had been acting like she did during her troubles, happy so no one would ask questions. In the halls she'd smile at her friends and even talked to Ginny, Luna, Neville and Harry a few times during the last week. But when ever Ron joined she'd find some excuse to leave before he even sat down.

"Jey, Jey, JEY!" Luna's screaming voice finally seemed to enter her mind as Jey jumped out of her library chair. It was just after dinner and Gin, Luna and Jey were studying in the library.

"Sorrrrryyyyyy, I was thinking, man your annoying." She teased Luna with a grin, sticking her tongue out at her.

"God, it's not my fault you're dreaming of Ronald naked." Luna snickered and Jey went bug eyes, and then glared at her. Ginny's head shot up and she smacked Luna across the head. "SORRY GIN!" Luna laughed and dodged the bottle of spare ink they'd set out that came flying at her face, hitting the wall behind her with a SMASH. "What's got you Jey?" she asked as she tried not to giggle again.

"Dumbledore is taking me home for Halloween holiday." Jey sighed softly, biting her bottom lip as she watched her friends for a moment.

"Home…? As in America…?" Gin asked with her mouth wide open.

When Jey just nodded, Luna chose this as the time to speak up. "But that boy, that means your going to see him again, right?" Luna asked. Jey had told Luna and Gin of her 'I'm trying to forget you' crush in America. Jey nodded again and slunk down in her chair. Little did all three girls know, Ronald was listening behind a book shelve.

"I really like Damian, but I mean… It's like I don't matter three ways from Sunday to him." Jey sighed as she rubbed her temple. Gin offered her a small pat on the shoulder and then frowned when Jey's frown stayed on her face. "Here the only thing that makes me feel like I belong is you guys, Zabini… and Ron. Back there, it's where I grew up. It'll be hard to leave it all again." Jey couldn't help but sigh again as she rubbed both temples now.

"Well, Dumbledore thinks your safer here. So we know he'll have to bring you back. And well, maybe you can move on from Damian. We both know your crushing on Ronald." Luna spoke as she watched Jey rub her temples confusedly.

Jey looked up from her book and sat up straight. "I am not, I will repeat myself again. Friends only, I'm not in the mood to get hurt. Why do you think I never actually told Damian?" Jey spoke with a slight anger in her voice. Luna agreed with a nod and quickly went back to her work. Jey stood up a bit angry now. "The day I like Ronald Weasley as more then a friend, is the day my mother wants to see me!" Jey exclaimed, storming out of the library. It was something to compare a crush too… but she knew her real mother probably didn't give shit about her. So it was the best she had to go on right now. She didn't even noticed Ron behind a shelf in the small amount of light, which means she never noticed his hurt look.

- - - - - - - -

"Does… does she mean it?" Ron asked his sister once Jey was fully out of the library. Gin jumped, nearly falling out of her chair.

"Bloody hell Ron, you scared me!" Gin laughed, holding her hand to her heart. "Wait, you heard her say that?" Gin asked, tilting her head with a confused look on her face at her brother's reaction.

"You love Jey, you love your best friend, you love Jey." Luna teased from behind the Quibbler. Ron blushed a mad red and shook his head.

"No… I do not Luna, shut your mouth." Ron glared at her and Luna just laughed.

"You soooooo do Ronald." Ginny and Luna giggled in unison with a smirk on their faces.

"I'm going to bed!" Ron yelled as he stormed out of the library, leaving his sister and Luna in a fit of giggles.

- - - - - - - -

Jey woke up that morning with rose petals covering her bed; she sat up with a grin. She picked up a small note off her night stand and bit her lip. She opened it and proceeded to read it carefully;

_Jey,_

_I have been noticing some differences in you lately. I hope everything is alright and if you wish to talk, I'm always here. I know being pulled away from everyone like that must be tough, but it was needed. We can't have a witch out in plain danger. You were safe when you didn't know about your powers, now Voldemort can sense your power growing every day. I am happy with the progress you have made and all the study time you seem to put in. I can tell friendships are hard for you here, but I heard you've become pretty good friends with kids from different houses. Such as Mr. Zabini, Miss. Lovegood, Mr. Longbottom, Miss. Weasley, Mr. R. Weasley and Harry himself. Good for you, not letting the Slytherin stereo type get to you. I will expect you pack the night before we leave, I will see you soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. The rose petals are from Zabini as a get well I'm guessing. He is the one I had deliver my letter._

Jey read the letter over completely and sighed softly, running her hand through her hair. She was glad the petals weren't from the old head master; then again she figured it was Zabini. She set down the letter and picked up a pile of petals and threw them up in the air. She giggled and got out of bed, using her telekinesis to swirl the petals around the room for a moment, waking up her dorm mates. They all groaned and she giggled softly. "Wake up you lazy wankers." She grinned and avoided the many pillows thrown at her. She let the petals drop where they were, producing more groans and made her way to get dressed.

Pansy stepped out of the bathroom and watched Jey slip on her Atreyu hoodie. Pansy titled her head for a moment, biting her lip. "Muggle band?" she asked, watching Jey. It was the weekend and pretty cold, which is why she's wearing the hoodie.

"Yeah, one of my favorites." Jey said with a small smile as she sat on her bed, lacing up her high toped black boots over her fish net stockings. "I've got CDs somewhere, I'm sure I can let you borrow them over the small break. I'm sure your going home, right?" she asked, looking up at Pansy when she finished lacing one boot.

"Well, yeah, I thought about it. You?" Pansy asked, sitting herself down on her own bed that sat across from Jey's.

"Umm, I'm going to America. Dumbledore is taking me to Oregon while he goes to California. I get to stay with my adoptive parents and see my old friends for a couple days. We're leaving Wednesday morning before school starts there and coming back Saturday after dinner with my adoptive folks." Jey informed her with a small grin. Ever since the whole dance thing and Jey storming out on Draco, Pansy had been a tiny bit nicer, but seemed to be keeping a watch.

"Wow, strange of Dumbledore to do that. But I think since he was the one that took you from your home, it's only right. Right?" Pansy asked with a soft grin, less forced than it had been before. Jey nodded and combed her hair back into two pony tails.

"I think it's pretty amazing, I just have to be careful not to use my magic." She sighed softly; she knew it'd be hard not to play a few pranks on people at her old school.

"How come?" Pansy asked, standing up, stuffing her wand away into her robes.

"It's umm… just to avoid exposure." Jey responded with a light nod. She didn't want to tell Pansy she was avoiding Voldemort himself, you never know who is a death eater around here.

"Right, now let's head to Hogs Head. I'm sure Zabini saved at least you a seat." Pansy chuckled and Jey nodded. They both headed out of the dorm together, laughing about random jokes. Some Jey introduced to Pansy, and vice versa. It was actually a rather enjoyable afternoon.

- - - - - - - -

**A/N; **THANKS so much for reading. Prepare for Halloween holiday next chapter. And probably A LOT of drama. Hehe. Until then, review! Hehe.


	10. Back In America, Pt 1

**Disclaimer;** I OWN HARRY POTTER! Kidding, I swear. I only own Jey & all other non-canons. So don't go suing me, it's my plot for the most part, and my non-canons.

**A/N;** have fun reading. This will probably contain a lot of drama. I hope. lol.

REVIEW! Now that I've scared you, please?

- - - - - - - - -

It was nearly five in the morning when Jey was shaken away. Her trunk was already packed for her three, three right?, day adventure. She'd be able to see Tanner and Tyler and everyone else again. She was happy, until she noticed it was Zabini who woke her up. She picked up her pillow and slammed it against his face. She sat up as he lay atop her covered feet. She giggled and he sat up, smirking at his friend.

"OW!" Zabini whined in a loud whisper, not wanting to wake the other girls.

"Aww, sorry Zabini." Jey giggled. She then leaned in to kiss his cheek and he quickly moved, catching her lips with his. She kissed him for a moment, intense kissing at that; not really realizing what was going on until his arm snaked around her waist.

She pulled away seconds later, speechless as she watched as if expecting an explanation. She was confusing herself again, and it was only five in the morning.

"Oh uh, crap. Sorry. I don't know what came over me." Zabini sighed softly, watching her reaction. Jey touched her lips with her fingers a moment, looking at Zabini.

"It's um… I should get read to go. Dumbledore wants to leave early as possible." She mumbled her fingers still to her lips as she climbed out of bed. She wore only her Superman boxers and an old tank top. Zabini watched her and nodded softly, standing up.

"I'll just take your trunk to Dumbledore's than." Zabini sighed and stood in front of the trunk, waving his wand so it'd float as he muttered the charm. He walked for the door, the trunk floating in front of him.

"Zabini?"

"Yeah Jey?"

"Thanks." Jey smiled and walked over to him, tilting up to kiss his cheek softly. Zabini looked confused but Jey pushed him out the door. "I'm not changing in front of you, so move!" she giggled softly and closed the door behind him. She turned around and picked up the clothes she'd chosen for the trip. A pair of dark blue jeans that flared out over her newly cleaned black chuck taylor high tops. Along with a black corset top, long sleeves flaring out over her fingerless glove covered hands, with a silver necklace to tie around her neck. She got dressed, did her hair up in a messy bun, put on some light make up and made sure she had everything she'd wanted to take on her little trip. She walked out the door and headed for Dumbledore's office.

- - - - - - - - - -

Zabini sighed as he stepped into the office of his head master. The trunk floated in first and over to Dumbledore's things by the door.

"Thank you Mr. Zabini. Oh and good luck with that crush on Jey." Dumbledore chuckled softly and watched Zabini glare at him. Zabini left with out a word and rounded another corner towards the owlery as Jey came up the stairs.

She muttered the password, chills running down her spine as she looked towards the path that led to many things, including the owlery. The statue jumped out of the way and she stepped onto the stairs, they twirled as they went up and stopped at a large wooden door.

"Come in." spoke a soft, old voice, before Jey could know. She laughed to herself and nodded, opening the door. "Hello Miss Jey. Ready to go?" he asked her with a smirk.

Jey breathed; happy she'd be able to see her friends. "Yeah, I am." She grinned, walking over to where he stood.

"The house elves are taking care of the luggage, so it'll be at your adoptive folk's house when you get there. This Mrs. Cooksey said you can follow a few of your friends to class, otherwise stay in this… commons area thing." The head master shrugged lightly, not having a clue what it was. He figured it was like the great hall, but wouldn't say anything to be proven wrong or right, right now.

"Can we just go please Dumbledore, I want to see them…" she spoke softly and he nodded. House elves entered the room, touching the luggage one by one and popping out of the room until the whole pile was gone. She took Dumbledore's arm and felt like she was flying pretty fast and in a straight line. Once she felt the feeling stop, she opened her eyes.

- - - - - - -

There before her, stood the man she knew has her father. Even if he'd only adopted her, he was the closest thing she had to a father. "Daddy!" she called out, even if it was in short distance between them. She flung herself forward and hugged the late forties man to her, the man smiling gently as he hugged his 'daughter.' "You still don't mind me calling you that do you?" she asked as she pulled away.

"Of course not Jess. Now I'll just go change, it's almost time for me to take you to school." He smiled and walked past her, nodding to Dumbledore walking into his room at the end of the hall.

"I'm going to uh, go to my room for a moment." She nodded to Dumbledore who nodded back and walked down the hall to the last room on her right, looking at the closed door of her 'parent's' room then to her own old room. It still had the 'caution Jess' room' sign on it, along with the 'beware of dog' and 'keep out' signs. She heard scratching from her sister's door and grinned, opening the door. Her white, fluffy, dog came running out of the room. He seemed so happy to see his master; he licked the crap out of her face as she bent down to pet him. She nearly cried but held back as she walked into her room. It was cleaner than she'd left it, but all her things she left behind were still there. Dumbledore told her if they couldn't find her mother, or a relative, or have someone else offer their house to her, it was a possibility; with Aurors, that she could stay here this summer.

Her 'father' left his room as he noticed her in hers. She was looking over pictures that were set out on the desk and grinned. She looked up at the sound of foot steps and hugged her father, the only father she'd ever known. "Let's go." Her father said with a smile and she nodded, both walking out of the room. She said good bye to her dog and told him she'd be back later. She walked out to the car, Dumbledore following them. "Thanks, I think she needed this." Mr. Lindsay whispered to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore smiled with a nod. "Of course, and I'll have Aurors at call if anything happens. But I think she'll be fine until I come back Saturday for dinner before our leave back to the school." Dumbledore spoke as he watched Jey grab a soda out of the fridge and get into the car. "I'll see you Saturday." He spoke to both of them, Jey was just staring out the window and her father nodded. Dumbledore apparated out of the garage and Mr. Lindsay shook his head, still not used to it.

He stepped into the car, looking at Jey. He smiled and started the car, opening the garage door, soon as it was open all the way, he pulled out. They were soon moving down the calm road before he spoke. "Happy to be back?" he asked her, checking the clock. It was almost seven o' five; it'd be almost seven o' twelve by the time they got there.

"Yeah, even if it's just until Saturday."

"Right… at least you get to see Tanner, right…?"

"Yeah, plus everyone else of course."

"Of course, I just don't know their names." He chuckled, smirking over at her as he turned the corner to the road that led to her school.

"Damian…" she whispered softly as she stared out the window. Her dad seemed to understand she wasn't up for talking much and knew a day with the 'gang' would do her some good. He pulled up in front of the school and Jey turned to look at him.

"Thanks… daddy." She grinned, leaning over and kissing his cheek. She stepped out of the car and a few people looked at her for a moment. She turned and waved at her father after she closed the door. She held her bottle of soda in one hand, breathed and then headed into the school. The crowds were the same as she expected it, a few new kids added here and there. She noticed Nate and grinned. "Hey Nate." She smirked at him, drinking a sip of her Mt. Dew.

- - - - - - - - -

The kid called Nate, only a few inches shorter than her with dark complexion and a 'gangsta' outfit looked up at her. "Jess… that you…?" he asked with a smirk. She nodded and he walked over, giving her a hug. "Where you been girl and boy don't you look great." He asked then complimented with a grin.

"Private school and thanks." Jey laughed softly. "I'll catch up with you later, I wanna talk to someone before everyone heads off to class." She spoke, hugging him good bye. She heard the whispers of 'holy crap she's changed' as she left Nate and his friends.

She ran up and punched the lumpy looking boy lightly in the back on his shoulder. "Ow!" he whined and turned around. He noticed the girl and couldn't help but chuckle. He'd hung out with her a few times during the summer, so he knew the changes she'd went though physically. "Jess!" he exclaimed, hugging his best friend. When the name was practically screamed, everyone looked over at the girl. Her outfit certainly brought some of the attention.

"JESS!" Trevor screamed from at his table nearly across the room. Jey laughed and waved at him. Timmy just stared at the changes and went into a conversation with Trevor, about her probably.

Demitry ran over to her and hugged her with a grin. "Demitry!" she called happily as she hugged him back.

"Jess, it's good to see you!" Demitry exclaimed, pulling out of the hug.

"You too, umm…"

"Where is he?" Demitry seemed to finish for her. Jey nodded and Demitry looked over to Damian, who was looking over at the commotion.

"Hey." Jey called to him as she walked over that way. Damian was looking at her with a slightly confused look. Her outside had changed a bit since he'd last seen her. Jey knew all those stairs had only helped her. Plus the flying she'd done with Zabini.

"Hey." Damian smiled softly at her, noticing the outfit for a moment. "You look great, how've you been?" he asked, catching her eyes with his. _Damn… how could I have missed her this much?_ He thought to himself, waiting for her response.

"Thanks, I've been ok I guess. I miss this place and some of its people. But private school isn't too bad; I've made a few friends..." she spoke with a soft sigh, smiling up at the taller than her boy.

"That's good, so snatch yourself a man yet?" he chuckled, trying to bring some humor into the conversation.

"No… well I know of one that likes me. But I um, I just really don't feel like putting myself through more pain for a man." She spoke, looking straight at him with a meaningful look. He tilted his head and she just walked off to talk to Tanner who was standing around with a couple other friends.

_Damn, she must be pissed at me. I'm glad I got it out of Demitry why she would be. I can't believe she likes me…_Damian thought to himself as he watched Jey laughed softly with Tanner and her other friends. She seemed happy to be back; then again he was happy she was back. He watched as people still looked at her, surprised at such an effect summer and a new school had on her.

"Jess, hey there." A kid named Matt greeted as he walked over to her. Damian just watched her, contemplating on what to do.

"Matt, hey." Jey smiled, sounding surprised that he was talking to her. After all he rarely did, she used to be pretty hated by him. Course children are children, with messy emotions and attitudes.

"How've you been?"

"Great, yourself?"

"Good, well… I should go back, Dylan wanted help with something." Matt smiled and rubbed Jess' arm lightly. "It was good to see you, visit more often." And with that he walked back over to his own group.

"Gee, someone's had a change of heart." Jey laughed and the whole group joined in with laughter. No one even noticed when Damian walked over. He took up Jey's arm and twirled her around, actually kissing her.

"HOLY FUCK!" Tanner yelled, causing the whole school to look.

Jey pulled away, blushing like crazy, looking at the floor. There were a few whistles and then the bell rang. "Thank god." She whispered and pushed Tanner off towards another direction. She looked back to Damian and then a head of her as she walked to Tanner's class. Damian took a moment to collect himself and then headed off to his class.

- - - - - - - -

"Holy fuck is right." Jey continued to laugh as her and Tanner were walking to lunch later that day. She'd been getting smiled and compliments from people all day, and had even had some fun conversations with her old friends. It felt good to be back.

"I still can't believe this morning." Tanner chuckled as they walked into the line for lunch.

"I know, it was so strange and so not Damian like." Jey laughed softly and Tanner nodded. With in a few minutes they had their turkey sandwich lunches and both headed over to a table, where there sat Damian. "Fuck." Jey mumbled as she took her, what used to be normal seat when she went here, across from Damian. She opened her milk and started to drink it, wishing she hadn't finished that soda off.

"Hey…" Damian spoke lightly to Jey, with a small smile on his face. She put her milk down and offered the best smile she could.

_Damn it all to hell, really. I'm back for only two and a half days it seems, and I've got to deal with him. I was expecting to just talk to him, act how we used to, not for him to bloody kiss me!_ She thought to herself as she just nodded to him with that smile. "Hi Damian." She spoke softly after a moment.

"Look, about um… this morning…" he started off but she just shook her head.

"I don't really wanna talk about it, alright." She sighed softly as she stood up, leaving her half eaten sandwich on the table.

"But I do Jess." Damian spoke as he rose up from the table too.

"Fine, just not here." She sighed softly, walking down the isle of the table and towards the double doors that led into a quiet hallway. Damian followed her and she made sure the doors were fully closed. "Start talking." She spoke, looking to the ground, not catching his gaze when she tried so hard to catch hers.

"Look, I know it was completely stupid of me, but Demitry told me you liked me and –…" he was cut off by the look on her face.

"DEMITRY! He told you!" Jey exclaimed as she pushed herself off the wall she'd been leaning on.

"Yeah, I finally bugged it out of him. I had to find out what your problem was last year."

"My problem, how about this for a problem? I was madly crushing on you, for just about the whole time last year and you hardly ever paid attention to me. We were hardly friends if that. I needed you; I needed someone who had problems of their own so they could understand my pain. BUT YOU WEREN'T THERE!" she yelled and knew people probably heard that. The comment seemed to leave Damian speechless and Jey stormed into the commons, walking straight back to her table.

She sat down, red in the face with anger as she started to finish her lunch. Not even caring the eyes she got on her as she did so. Damian walked back over to the table and picked up his bag, his face filled with hurt and confusion. Jey shot a quick look at the bag and the bottom fell out. Course only those who knew of her powers could blame her. Everyone else just blamed it on his bag ripping.

People started howling with laughter as he swiftly moved to pick up his things. Jey just sat there, finishing her sandwich; she then stood up and moved to throw her things away. Tears were trying to pry out of her but she held back. So much in her wanted to scream more, but she said what she'd wanted to say for now. She breathed in, looking over and catching Damian's gaze. He looked sorry and confused and hurt at the same time. She sighed softly but resisted the urge to go over to him, she had to stay mad. He wasn't there when she needed him, she couldn't get reattached or attached in new ways and she'd be gone Saturday night. She turned back around and walked off towards another table that had one of her other friends at it.

"Wanna let me tag along?" she asked the young girl she'd walked over to. Amie looked up at her and smiled with a nod.

"Sure, why not. Oh by the way, I heard you yelling. Finally got out what you wanted to say I suppose?"

"Yeah, I did. He knows it now and I can go back to school and try to move on…"

"But I mean, he kissed you this morning, he likes you..."

"I know, but I'm in a completely different school and don't even know if I'm coming back for summer holidays. So I can't and won't start something and get hurt again." Jey spoke and watched her friend stand up.

"Alright, I guess I can understand that Jess. Let's go, I've got English." Amie shrugged lightly, checking the time. The bell would ring soon and so Amie felt like going anyway.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The rest of the day felt like a burden to Jey. She did feel bad at treating Damian like that, but she had to. She let her feelings become known to him and now she'd be able to breathe with a cleared mind. As of now she sat in the bathroom stall, crying her eyes out with tears wanting to come out since this morning. The students had mostly filled onto the busses now, as it was time for them to head home. She had no clue where the teachers were and didn't care, she needed to cry. So much had been pent up since this whole thing started the month before school. She leaned against the stall wall, sitting on the closed toilet.

"Jess…?" called a soft voice through the open front door of the bathroom. He heard sobbing and frowned.

"Go away, please…" she begged him as she tried to wipe her eyes. He looked around the out side, not spotting any teachers, he slipped into the bathroom. "Damian, I said go away." She said through sniffles, staring at the ceiling.

"No, we have to talk about this."

"I've said what I wanted to say, now go AWAY!" she yelled louder as the sentence went on. Her whole body was shaking and she just wanted to go home. She wasn't allowed to ride the bus or have a friend drive her, due to the fact that Voldemort might find her some how. She was told Mr. Weasley would pick her up today and tomorrow after noon. She'd never met the man but Ronald said his father was pretty nice, so she trusted that.

"Jess… you can't expect to tell me what you told me, with out us talking this out." Damian sighed as he leaned against the wall next to the stall.

"That is just what I intend to do. I said what I said so you'd know and I wouldn't feel so stressed for keeping it inside. Now all I want to do is move on and be happier then I have been."

"What do you mean Jess?" he asked, slightly confused by this.

"Ever since I started liking you, I'd known I'd never have luck to end up with you. It's the same now, even if you do like me back after 'thinking' about it. I've been so stressed by it but now that it's out there, I can move on." She sighed softly, trying to control her emotions. She was still learning control over her powers, emotion wise and didn't want to cause the whole room to shake or anything to go flying or hell, blow up.

Damian sighed and pushed opened the bathroom stall, looking in at her warn down face. The makeup having warn away by the tears that seemed to shed ever since she got here. "Jess, you can't mean that. I never thought you liked me like that."

"How could you not of, with the way I was acting?"

"I thought it was because of something else and you hadn't given me one hint about it."

"There were hints. Like have you ever noticed the _way_ I look at you. The _way_ I try standing up for you, how I can hardly stop from smiling when you say little things when I frown, just so I'll smile. Tell me you've never noticed that." she spoke softly, looking up at him, watching him bend down in front of her.

"I guess I was just being stupid. But I do like you Jess, you don't have to fight the way you feel."

"I can't feel anything for you Damian! Damn it don't you see that? I'm going back to school Saturday, over seas, probably until next summer. If I'm even lucky enough to come back for summer holidays. I won't be dragged down, I have to move on. I'm trying to let you go but every time I see you it makes it harder for me."

Damian sighed, inching closer to her. Resting his hand on her cheek she instinctively laid her head into it. "Then don't let me go, we'll find away."

"I can't… please… just let us put this behind us. Go back to how it used to be." She begged softly.

"I don't think I can…"

"Please…" she was cut off by his lips on hers as he kissed her for the second time today. She couldn't help it this time; she'd been so worn out from crying. She pushed her lips against his and lightly rested her hand on the back of his neck as she returned the kiss. The memory of Zabini flashed into her head for a moment and the short kiss they shared this morning, before it left again. A second face replaced Zabini's, it was Ronald's. She was suddenly finding herself, wishing that this was his lips upon hers. _Are you nuts, he's your best friend! Hermione would kill you!_ She thought to herself as she pulled away from Damian. His eyes were searching hers for a moment and noticed she was lost in thought.

"Are you alright?" he asked, tilting his head for a moment. His voice broke into her head and she slowly nodded. She felt a presence near and stood up, causing Damian to back up and stand straight.

"I've got to go." She whispered, pushing past him. That kiss had been soooooo, warm and not expected. Yet towards the end she couldn't help but think of Ron. Oh god… She'd have to deal with him, Draco, and Zabini when she went back. At the moment she was still freaking out from the kiss, she sighed as she walked out of the front doors. She stopped dead in her tracts when she saw a blonde man, a blast from the past.

- - - - - - - - -

"LU!" she cried out as she ran and hugged him. She couldn't help it; it was an instinctive drive from her childhood taking over. The moment in the stall had caused her mind to try and rearrange its self and so well. She just couldn't help it.

"I haven't been called Lu in years. Can we keep it that way?" asked the smart looking Lucius Malfoy as he stood in his dark green shirt with a pair of dark blue pants, his hair slicked back as always. "You're not mad at me, for not telling you about your parents? Or keeping Draco from you?" he asked, Lucius Malfoy actually looking confused for once in his life.

"No. I thought about it and I know in one way you love me, as if I was your own child. You were doing what was best for me and if it wasn't for you, I'd be dead right now." Jey spoke softly with a small nod.

"Good, I'm glad you're not mad."

"I'm not and where's Mr. Weasley?" she asked, noting the disgust in his eyes when she mentioned the name.

"I told him at work I'd pick you up, I needed a few words with you." He spoke and she nodded her head, leading him down a path to where they could apparate with out being seen. "I heard about the fight with Draco, about him not being this Drakie of yours." Lucius spoke softly, stopping her in the corner in late day's shadows.

"We three know it, he's not the same. God knows I love that son of yours; he was my best friend growing up. But the way he is now… I don't think he'll ever be the same." She sighed softly.

"Yeah, we could hardly pry you too apart most days. Jey, I know my son loves and adores you. He always had, and that Drakie has always been inside him, keeping that happy and loved feeling alive." Lucius spoke as he watched her reaction. Lucius was actually being kind, but he could hardly be rude or his normal self with this girl he watched grow up. In some ways she was like the daughter he'd wanted.

"I want to believe my Drakie is still in there. But everything is so stressful it's hard to know what to think. I thought coming back here would do some good but damn Damian had to admit he likes me. I told him what I needed to say and now I'm on my way to moving on. He lives here, I live there, and it won't work. Plain and simple." She sighed, knowing very well she was rambling. "Lu ( she couldn't help it, she was so used to his nickname ), I need my Drakie." She finally let more tears out as she clung to Lucius. He nervously pat her back and thought how hard life must have been on her since they last saw her.

- - - - - - - - -

"I umm… let's get you to the Lindsay's, shall we?" he spoke and she nodded into his chest. He looked around for any witnesses and apparated to the house. Once Jey felt that strange feeling go away, she pulled away from Lucius. Sitting on the couch was none other than the boy she felt she needed most right now. The blonde hair seemed to stand out in the shadows against the wall and Jey ran to him.

She flung herself onto the couch and into his arms, hugging Draco tightly. "Drakie." She whispered softly as she let out more tears onto his dark blue feather light shirt.

"Jess… everything alright?" he knew that was a stupid question but he didn't know what else to say.

"I'm so sorry Drakie; I should have given you a chance. Life is hell and I need you." She cried hard into his toned chest, melting into him as he wrapped his arms around her. He looked up to his father who'd nodded and walked into the family room.

"Jess… shhh, it's alright." Draco cooed softly as he ran his hand on her arm. "I'm here, I promise. I've been thinking Jess…" he started to speak and she lifted her head to catch his eyes with hers. "You've always been my best friend, no matter how many years we were apart. I can't promise to change too much, but you'll always have me. A lot has happened to me too… and I need you as well." He spoke and she nodded. He kissed her forehead, leaving the skin tingling for a moment. His cheek rested against the top of her head as she laid her head on his chest again.

Jey explained everything that had happened at school today and Draco listed to every word as he lightly ran his fingers through her hair in a comforting manner. He felt angry at Damian for making her feel this way, and even more angry for kissing her. He didn't speak and just let her let out all her problems of the day to him as he comforted her best he could. He was glad she'd had good points during the day though.

He started to explain a few things to her, after he father left to go back to work of course. She nodded in understanding although some things she could never dream of understanding. He noticed the change in her breathing as her head rested on his chest and he looked down to her face to find her sleeping. He smiled kindly at the picture of her just sleeping and carefully got up. He picked her up bridal style and walked down the hall way with a 'shhh' to her adoptive mother who was in the room at the very back. He carefully opened the door and walked in.

He set her on the bed and she lay there peacefully. As he turned to leave he heard his name whispered and looked down at her. "Don't go…" she whispered and he nodded softly. Slipping his shoes off he slid in next to his best friend and she curled against him. He removed his wand and used a small charm to flick off the lights, setting his wand on the night stand. "Thank you." She murred as she curled further into his chest and fell fast asleep.

"Of course." He responded to the sleeping Jey, wrapping his arms protectively around her. He closed his eyes and was soon fast asleep as well. When her adoptive father noticed Draco was gone he opened Jey's door and peaked in. Hearing two different breathings but nothing moving, except for chest movements, he smiled. He could tell they were asleep and left the room, closing the door behind him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N;** that is the longest chapter so far I think… lol. Hope you liked it. And I know Jey seems like, eh right now. But she has a crush on Ronald, if you haven't guessed. Plus the two best friends ( Draco & Jey ) have yet to figure out they like each other. Hahahahahaha. I think I'll take it into a Ron mode soon, maybe Draco will find out in say… chapter 20. xP hahaha. Read and review please and thank you!


	11. Back In America, Pt 2

**Disclaimer; **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the things contained with in the books and movies. I do however, own any other characters not from the books or movies. So don't steal them.

**A/N; **Alright. Hopefully you guys are enjoying the story so far. Give me ideas for future chapters, so it doesn't take me another year to update. XD

--

Jey woke that morning, finding her body snuggled up against the comfortable chest of Draco Malfoy. She snuggled closer to it before realizing why she'd woken up. Her alarm had somehow been set and now it was buzzing at her. She raised her hand and the button seemed to just click and the buzzing turned off.

"You should get back to school." she whispered into Draco's ear to wake him. He shook his head groggily, turning it to look into her eyes.

"I don't want to." he murred a little, wrapping his arm tighter around her. Protectively it seemed.

"But I have to get ready, I'm tagging along with a friend today." she spoke, crawling over him. Once her stomach was pressed against his, he grabbed her. Tickling her playfully she started to laugh and squirm. She fell off the bed, taking him with her.

They laid in their own little twisted mess, laughing their butts off. She was finally able to get herself up and leaned down to him. "No peaking." she teased, grabbing a shower towel.

He stuck his tongue out at her as she left the room, laughing a little. He stood up a moment and stretched, smoothing out his slept in clothes.

--

After her shower, she towel dried herself in the bathroom. Wrapping the towel around her, she walked back down the hall and into her room. Draco was still in there, sitting on her bed and looking through her old eight grade year book. She chuckled a little as he seemed a little confused by the fact the pictures weren't moving.

"Completely muggle." she snickered, standing next to him. He looked up and spotted her, gulping a little. "Now, get out so I can change. We aren't that close of friends." she teased playfully, waving her hand so the door opened more. He chuckled and left, turning back for a moment before her hand waved again to shut the door.

She pulled on a dark blue underwear set with matching lace bra, stretching a little. She rubbed her stomach as she looked through her trunk for some clothes. She found a dark green shirt that had fishnet arms with thumb holes, and a pair of faded blue hippy style jeans. A piece sign on her left back pocket and a flowery heart on her front right pocket. She slipped on a black belt that had red studs on it, finally slipping on a pair of black skater shoes; with red laces on them and a skull on the outer side of both shoes.

She ran a brush through her hair and yawned a little, looking around. She noticed a hot chocolate on her dresser and sprinted the short distance to it. Smelling it she smiled, mmm; peppermint coco. She drank it as she walked out of the room, bending down to pet her doggie. She smiled at the white fluff and stood straight again after a moment.

"Draco's dad picked him up, they'll both be back when he picks you up from school." her father smiled at her and she nodded, throwing the now empty cup into the garbage. "Ready to go?" he asked and she nodded, grabbing a few things.

They went out and got into the car, driving down the road towards her old school. She told him all about yesterday in the short time the drive took, and he gave his normal advice. "Just see how things turn out today." he'd said, with that smile on his face.

--

They pulled up in front of the school and she got out, waving at him from the curb as he drove off. She swung the bag a little, so it was more comfortable on her shoulder. She walked towards the doors, smiling at Nate a moment. He smiled back, watching her enter the school.

A lot of the thrill of her visit seemed to have warn off, but people were still intensely talking about her it seemed. She laughed a little as someone tripped over themselves upon seeing her, helping them up before moving over to her group.

"Hey Jess." Demitry smiled, hugging her in a hello manner. She smiled and gave him a hello back, before she was pulled away by a tug on her arm.

She was able to keep from tripping over herself and turned around to face who'd pulled her. She glared a little, making a motion to move away from him.

"Jess, just wait." Damian urged and she turned around. "I want you to reconsider what you said… give us a try." he urged still and she glared harder at him.

"I can't Damian, damn it. I just can't, not when I may not even be back around here. If Dumbledore finds a relative, or_ someone_ to take me in, I'm staying in England over summer." she sighed softly, glad she didn't mention the word Aurors.

"You can't truthfully say my offer doesn't tempt you though…" he chuckled softly and she gave a little smile. "There we go, see." he spoke with a smile and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt myself again, alright. I just won't." she spoke after a moment, glad he'd managed to pull her into the empty hallway. She felt like crying and didn't really want everyone to see.

"You can't honestly tell me that this doesn't effect you…" he spoke, running a hand along her cheek. Her head pressed against it, craving the warmth of it for a moment. "See…" he whispered, cupping her cheek in his hand. He leaned down to press his lips to hers, softly at first. It sent shivers down her spine, yet it wasn't his face she saw as she kissed him in return.

It was Ronald's. His delicate yet strong mannered face, the way he always turned red at the littlest embarrassment. This was all the convincing she needed… she had nothing left inside of her for Damian. Her feelings for him had burned away while at Hogwarts, the only thing that had lingered was the want to finally tell him. Tell him what he'd missed.

She pulled away from the kiss, her lips not even tingling as she thought they would. "I'm sorry Damian… but you had your chance." she spoke proudly, walking out of the empty hallway and to her friends. Leaving a dazed and confused Damian behind.

"God that felt good!" she laughed as she came upon her friends, wrapping her arm around a girlfriend's waist. "Shall we?" she smiled and her friend nodded.

--

At lunch Damian was talking to her, a pleasant little conversation though. Something she hadn't expected.

"Friends?" he'd asked when she came walking down the isle.

"Of course." she chuckled, sitting next to him when he pat the hard seat. She'd been thinking to herself all day about her realization. She sighed softly, eating her lunch.

"You ok?" he asked after a moment and she nodded, the look on her face giving her away. "You know you can't lie to me." he chuckled softly, causing her to smile. "What's on your mind?" he asked kindly.

"Nothing much, really." she smiled, patting his arm as she stood up. "But thanks." she spoke, walking off down the isle and in between a few tables.

She was pulled down with a thud against the wood, and looked around. Her eyes went wide for a moment before they settled. "What's the big idea?" she asked, glaring at a few of the guys.

"Well, here you are for a visit and you don't come say hi to us?" asked a tall skinny blonde guy.

"Hmm, nope. Cause let's see… ya'll hate me." she said with a forced laugh, still glaring.

"Now who ever gave you that idea?" another guy laughed and she glared at him. Wishing she could use her powers but she refrained herself from doing so.

"Hmm, you guys." she said bitterly, attempting to stand up but the blond guy pulled her back down. She was trapped in his lap now by the way she'd landed and squirmed, causing a grin from all of them. "Lemme go, now!" she was getting angry and as the Hogwarts windows knew all too well, that was never a good thing.

"Aww, but we wanted to catch up." laughed the other boy who'd spoken just moments again. Another guy a little ways down the table mouthed sorry, with an actual apologetic look in his face.

"Lemme go before I turn you into girls!" she shouted, squirming still. A seething hot wave of fire ran through the blond kid's body straight to his crotch and she made it look like she'd slammed down against it. "Told you." she hissed, standing up and walking down the isle.

As she walked off with her head held high, one of the boys followed. As she made her way down the hallway, she sensed and heard his foot steps. "Thanks Alex.." she breathed softly a moment, turning around to face him. He was slightly pale, snake bites on his bottom lip. His hair was a dark red color with it spiked and green at the tips. His body was slightly bulk, but he looked like a perfect cut out from perfection; now here he was, following her down a hallway.

"For what?" he spoke, his voice pure velvet that she wanted to reach out and touch his perfect jaw lines.

"For not joining them." she chuckled softly as she came closer to him. She seemed troubled by something and he opened his arms in a 'let me hug you' motion. She smiled a little and molded herself against his body as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't worry about it, I've always hated the way they treat you." he chuckled and she nodded softly. She tilted her head up to smile at him and he was smiling back at her. "What?" he laughed.

"Nothing, I just feel comfortable around you." she laughed softly and he smirked widely like the goof he truly was.

"I'm always going to be there for you Jess, no matter how retarded my 'friends' are." he told her honestly and she could sense it from him. He leaned down and gave her forehead a light kiss and her eyes closed at this. He'd always been special to her, not even knowing Ron and having Draco back changed that.

"I should get going, I've got to meet up with someone…" she smiled softly. He nodded and she hugged against him once more before pulling away. "Thanks again, I'll be sure to write you first chance I get." she smiled and he nodded, leaning down to place a final kiss against her forehead.

Parting ways they went to separate classes and she smiled for pretty much the rest of the day. She had a good time here, sad it was over, but she felt glad to be getting back. Sure she had to deal with this pain pulling at her heart at the thought of Ron, but she could think of a few ways to resolve it.

--

She watched a few people more carefully, noting how they seemed different from what she remembered. She could sense something weird from them, a sort of… air about them. She'd have to tell Dumbledore about this; something wasn't right. Not to mention they kept watching her every time they thought she wasn't looking.

"Hey Lu." she grinned upon sensing the tall blonde walking towards her.

"What did I tell you about that?" he spoke in a stern voice. She turned her head and flashed him that childish grin of hers and he just chuckled a little. "Never mind… damn Jey." he said with the casual smirk on his lips.

"Can we get out of here please, I have an wiry feeling we're being watched." she spoke and he looked around for a moment. He nodded and they walked out of the school until they were in a safe spot and he appaparated her to the house.

--

"Drakie!" she laughed as she went over to where he was on the couch.

"Hey Jess." Draco smirked his famous smirk. He'd been thinking all day and all that his mind could produce was thoughts of her. It confused him, but he liked the feeling.

"Draco, have Dumbledore use a port key to take you two back. If you want to stay until tomorrow that is?" Lucius questioned and Draco nodded. "Alright then, I'll see you for winter holidays." he spoke with a small bow of his head towards them; he then disappeared with a loud POP.

"So how've you been today?" Jey asked, curling up against him as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders; allowing her more room to lay against him on the couch.

"I've been alright, bored out of my bloody mind though." he chuckled. "How was school?" he asked, looking down at her for a moment.

"It was good actually, I finally realized I have no feelings left for Damian AND I got to hurt someone's manhood, literally." she chuckled and Draco gulped a little, making a note to never piss her off as they apparently had. She laughed at his reaction and leaned up, kissing his cheek. "I'm going to go change." she said and rolled her eyes as he just sat there, she stood and made her way for her room with a small yawn. She'd be back at school after dinner tomorrow and couldn't wait to see Ron… god she hoped she could do this.

She cared about him, but really didn't want to hurt Hermione when she'd tried so hard to convince the girl there was nothing between them. Jey sighed softly as she changed, looking down at her dog as he slept on her bed. She chuckled softly and leaned down to kiss the dog on it's fluffy head before walking out of the room in her PJ tank top and long red PJ pants.

For the rest of the night they watched muggle TV and laughed about things; just having a good time. They talked about things they used to do as a child and even had a tickling match half way through. Of course Draco one, Jey being very much more ticklish then him.

When it came time to get some sleep, Draco watching Jey yawn about five times in a row, he ushered her off to bed. She crawled in under the covers and yawned once again, and as with last night Draco crawled in next to his friend when she'd pulled on his wrist. Wrapping his arms around her, she curled into him and fell asleep soon after.

--

**ALRIGHT! Review please! Tell me if you have any ideas, I'd love to hear them. I know it's a bit jumbled through out it, and Alex is just a good friend of hers that treats her like a little sister btw; case you was wondering. Look forward to the dinner chapter, maybe something interesting might happen. Haha. R&R. 3**


	12. Hard Times & Anger

**A/N: **Sorry about the wait, I've been so busy with other things. Seeing as summer is just around the corner, I hope to have more time for my stories and might even upload some new ones. Haha. Please R&R, it'll pump me up and get me to write faster. Haha.

**Disclaimer: **I only own the OC's and plot, anything from the books or movies isn't mine.

* * *

She lay there the next morning, not even wanting to move. She was so comfortable in his arms right now, she just wanted to go back to sleep. She yawned a little, which in turn woke him up and she pouted.

"You're cute when you do that." he grinned, his voice thick with sleep.

"Oh sod off." she grinned a little, pulling herself up. She looked around the room a moment and crawled off the bed. "Now get up and change, we're going to my friend's house." she smirked a little, walking over to her dresser. She shifted through her clothes a moment, biting her bottom lip.

Draco came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled immediately, laughing softly. "But you are cute when you yawn." he breathed into her ear, kissing it lightly a moment. He felt her tense up some and stopped, pulling his body away. "What's wrong?" he asked, watching her turn around; looking to her eyes.

"Draco…" she sighed softly, looking away from him. "I can't do this, I just…" she spoke a moment, looking back up and noticing the confusion in his eyes.

"It's Weasel isn't it? I see the way you look at him…" Draco breathed, moving away from her.

'Draco I'm sorry." she spoke, her voice full of guilt and compassion. "I'm just so confused right now." she sighed softly and he moved further away from her.

"Don't even give me that crap." he hissed, his voice deeper than he'd have liked. He stormed out of the room and she heard the door slam a moment later. She slowly left her room after pulling on a tee-shirt and camo pants; wondering how her parents were still asleep. She sighed to herself and walked into the living room, biting her lip. She walked over to the wood stove by the front door and opened it.

She pulled her wand out of her back pocket and muttered a spell, flamed erupting in it and casting a warmth on her face. She took her small pouch of floo powder and tossed some in. "Harry Potter." she spoke and the flames twisted and turned in a girl color.

"Who is it?" he asked, looking around. His face visible in the fire and her face visible in the fire place of the common room. "Oh, Jey; how are you?" he asked, noting the look of her swollen eyes and blush colored cheeks.

"I'm doing just dandy Harry. Ron isn't there is he?" she asked and watched his head move around a moment.

"No, why?" Harry answered, knowing full well Ron was sitting on the couch out of view.

"Promise to keep this between us?" she asked and Harry nodded. "Well, after fighting with Damian I realized something, specially after kissing him…." she spoke and Harry's eyes went wide; Ron turned a red in anger and had to hold himself from saying anything.

'What did you realize?" Harry asked, trying to find out before Ron exploded.

"That I don't want Damian, at all… Harry, I want Ron." she breathed, which caused Ron's face to drain and be replaced by a blush of embarrassment. She didn't want to tell Harry about these welling feelings she was getting for Draco, she had no idea what they meant and it confused her. But she had to talk to someone about the Ronald situation she was in, and Harry seemed like her best bet.

"Wow, that's huge. Specially after it took you so long to convince Hermione that you didn't." Harry chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Oi, yeah I know Harry. Look, I got to go; my parents are stirring and they still freak at some of the magical stuff. Plus I got to go find Draco, he took off this morning when I mentioned Ron." she sighed softly, running her fingers through her hair. "I'll see you soon," she spoke and flicked her wand; the fire going out and she shut the fireplace's door.

"Dad, I'm going out for a jog." she called to them. She heard grumbled responses and laughed, running out the door.

--

She sighed, knowing Draco had no idea where he was going. It'd been years since he'd been in this town and they were so young back then. She stopped, closing her eyes and allowing her personal aura to fill her body.

"Where would you go Draco?" she asked and she breathed out and it clicked. She smirked brightly and made a run for it, not caring that by the time she got there her lungs were on fire and her legs were sore.

She noticed the blond haired boy sitting on the old swing and smiled some. She came up behind him, the gravel crunching under her feet but he didn't make a move to leave.

"Draco…" she sighed softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to look at her a moment, a frown on his face. "I'm sorry Drakie… I just, I'm confused right now. The whole time I was angry with you, he was comforting me and I guess we got closer than either of us thought." she spoke, which only seemed to hurt him more. The look on her face pained even her.

"Jess…" he started but had no idea what to say from that point.

"Draco…" she breathed, looking at him a moment. "Do you love me?" he asked and he stiffened a moment. "Answer me please…" she begged him, running her hand along his cheek.

"Malfoy's don't love." he spoke more harshly then he would have liked to. He didn't know if he was in love with her or just jealous so he tried the 'logical' answer to his mind.

"Find your own way back to the house, or don't even bother coming back." she spoke in an even yet angry voice. She stormed off, whipping her hand in one motion a moment; causing Draco to fall back off the swing and flat on his ass. She'd asked him to be honest and all he could do was give her that crap of an answer.

--

"Can I get a ham sandwich please?" she asked the man behind the deli counter and he nodded. He put it together and handed it over to her. Jey smiled, taking it, and walking off with her sandwich in one hand and an energy drink in the other.

"Damn!" gasped a young male behind her, but from his voice she could tell he meant that in a _good_ way. She turned her head a moment to notice a familiar blonde haired boy and chuckled a moment, her body tingling a little at the site of him.

"Mark, such manners you have." Jey laughed softly, smirking at him.

"Sorry, couldn't help it." he chuckled, walking up to her. "Can I get a hug?" he asked with a smug yet cute grin on his lips.

"Of course!" she laughed, putting her stuff on the shelf she was standing next to. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his went around her waist in a very close hug. "How've you been?" she asked as they pulled apart.

"Good, pretty good." he smiled. "And yourself, you look great by the way." he chuckled.

"Thanks, hard work." she smiled proud of herself. "And I'm doing alright." she said with a small shrug. She bit her lip a moment, thinking of just the release she could use right now. Sure she was angrier then hell at Draco and probably wasn't in the right mind set; but it'd be fun.

"What you thinking?" he asked, surprised by the look on her face though he smiled none the less.

"Wanna get out of here?" she asked which caused him to smirk more. "Lemme just pay for this then." she laughed a little and he walked behind her as she paid for her small lunch.

He led her to his car and they were off, talking and laughing most of the way until they got to his house. Which wasn't even far from her parent's.

--

He took her hand and led her inside, knowing no one else would be home until later. He shut the door behind her and was surprised when he was pressed to the nearest available wall but accepted it none the less.

"Forceful, I like that in you Jess." he breathed, his voice dipped in lust. She gripped his shirt and pulled his lips to hers in a heated kiss.

"No talking." she laughed, kissing him again after he nodded. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, moving so he could back her up towards his bedroom and through its door.

He pushed her down onto the bed and hovered above her a moment. He slowly pulled up her tee-shirt, admiring the changes to her body. He kissed along her stomach and up to where her bra connected in the middle, laughing when he found it was one that clasped in the front. He easily pulled the clasp open and pulled the bra away, tossing it to the ground.

She moaned as he kissed the mounds of flesh, giving attention to each nipple until it became erect at his actions. She could feel his own arousal pressing against her leg and smirked. She pushed him some so she could get him on his back and ran her hands along his stomach a moment. Sitting above him, he enjoyed the view even more and smirked largely.

She undid the button on his jeans, pulling the zipper down with her teeth; her hands playing a light scratching game along his stomach which caused him to moan. Once his arousal was free she teasingly licked its tip, sending a shiver down his spine. She crawled off the bed, slowly undoing her own jeans just to tease him and watch him squirm at the site.

She let both her jeans underwear slip to the floor and she stepped out of them. Pulling off his jeans and boxers the rest of the way she tossed them to the floor as well as he'd done to her bra. Once removed he took his timing and gripped her waist, flipping them so he was on top again.

"Fuck me." she encouraged into his ear and he complied, pushing himself into her heat slowly; teasing her the same way she'd teased him. She muttered a few low contraception spell whilst using her telekinesis to move her wand which she then hide under her jeans. The low mumble sounded like she was moaning for him, so she was lucky he hadn't caught her using magic.

"God.." he groaned as he gained some pace and rhythm to his thrusting. He was egged on by her moaning and rewarded her with some of his own as he kissed down her neck and bit at the hollow of it; causing her to clench around him with a stronger moan. He loved that response.

Speed increased and her hips moved with his own, moans coming from both of them now. She made a flip somehow and ended up on top close to the end. She rocked herself up and down upon him, her nails working wonders on his chest. She moaned out once more and her climax came down upon her, her muscles clenching around his arousal which caused him to moan out as well and explode inside of her. He slumped back against his bed has he had been propped up and had been kissing her chest. She pulled herself off him and fell back onto the bed next to him.

"Wow." he laughed, smiling weakly for a moment.

"Yeah." she snickered softly, curling up to him a moment. "That was just what a needed." she breathed and he looked down at her, grinning.

"What? A good fuck?" he asked with a smug little smirk. She nodded a little and he laughed, wrapping an arm around her waist. "You know I'm always up for a good fuck when you need it." he told her and they both laughed.

"I should go here soon though, I'm leaving tonight after dinner and still have some stuff to sort out." she smirked a little and he pouted some, causing her to giggle. "I'm coming back during Christmas break, I'll see you then. That is, if you want to see me." she smiled seductively and he pulled her into him more with a frantic nod.

"DUH!" he chuckled, kissing her face all over before finally planting one on her lips. "It'd be a wonderful Christmas present." he snickered again. She rolled her eyes and crawled out of the bed. Whilst she dressed she was careful to stick her wand back in the back of her jeans with out him noticing. He was more occupied with her chest at the moment it seemed.

"So I'll see you Christmas then?" she asked and he nodded, leaning up on his elbows. She leaned down, running her fingers along his cheek a moment. He placed his own on her neck and pulled her in for a kiss which she accepted. "Goodbye trouble maker." she teased him, walking out of the room. One quick look in the bathroom and she made an 'ew' face at her messed up hair and smeared makeup. She pulled out her wand and with a quick spell it was fixed and her wand was stuffed away.

--

"Hey, where's Draco?" her mom asked when she walked in the door and she shrugged. "Did you guys have a fight?" her mother asked and Jey nodded, getting the look in her eyes that said she didn't have any intention on talking about it.

"Mom, I'm going to lay down before dinner. Alright?" she asked, checking her watch. She had been out for most of the day after she'd left Draco at the park. It was nearly four in the afternoon and dinner was set for about six thirty. Then after that she'd be going back to Hogwarts… back to Harry and Ron; back to a place where she'd have to see Draco everyday.

She sighed a moment and her mother just nodded. "Sure, go ahead. I'll have your dad wake up." she smiled, watching Jey walk into her room.

--

Closing the door behind her, Jey took in a deep breath and forced herself not to cry. She knew that she'd just been getting her temper out, but the way she'd done it caused guilt to bubble in her stomach.

"Stupid stupid girl." she breathed, sitting down on her bed. She ran her fingers through her hair and pulled her knees up to her chest. She couldn't sleep, not now when she was wide awake and filled with so many emotions.

She pulled out her Book Of Shadows and turned a little on her bed so she could open it up flat. She flipped through her spells and the information on various things both written by her and people in her _biological_ family who'd had it before it. Finding nothing she found the least bit helpful, she slammed it shut, falling back onto her bed with a groan.

Somehow she did manage to fall asleep, curling up to her pillow and crying silently as she slept.

--

"Dinner Jess." spoke her dad as he popped his head in. He noticed her sleeping and knocked on the wall, causing her to jump. "Sorry, sorry." he spoke hurriedly, watching her sit up. "Dinner is ready." he told her and she nodded.

She moved to her dresser and began to change, pulling a shirt over her head for the final touch when she heard a loud BANG from the dinning room. She gripped her wand and rushed out of the room.

"Ahh, so the prodigy lives." chuckled that snake like voice she could remember only from nightmares she used to have.

She quickly looked for her parents and screamed, gripping her wand tighter. "NOOOO!" she cried out, anger swelling up inside of her.

--

**A/N: ALRIGHT! Cliff hanger, so… how'd you like it so far? How about one of her ways of releasing her anger? Haha. I needed something random and got an idea, so I went with it. Lol. Read and review, lemme know what you think! 33**


	13. Good Times & Bad Ones

**A/N:** So here it is, chapter 13. I hope you enjoy it cause I know I'm really enjoying making this story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything J.K. Rowling related. BUT! I do own the plot and my OOC characters. So if it's not from the book or movies, it's mine. K?Thnx. P.S.; some Charmed spells were used and modified in this story.

* * *

"Hahaha, you can't escape me!" shouted the snake voiced man, pointing his wand at her. "You'll die tonight!" he kept on laughing.

"No, no, NO!" she screamed, trying to remember a spell she'd read before she managed to fall asleep earlier. "Evil in my sight, vanquish thyself. Vanquish thy might." she chanted, hoping it'd work. The man with the snake voice, the one her friends had dubbed Voldemort, began to cringe in pain and disappeared with a loud POP.

"This is not the end!" he had screamed right before the POP, then he was gone.

"MOM! DAD!" she screamed, rushing to their sides. She felt their pulse points and it was faint but she could feel beating. "SOMEONE HELP!" she screamed loudly, having no clue what to do. She closed her eyes and tried focusing really hard. She had no idea what she was doing but within seconds a loud POP sounded and Draco was standing there; looking utterly confused.

"Jess, what happened?" he asked, looking over them.

"Voldemort, he attacked. He called me the… prodigy child. I think he threw them against the wall when he popped in." she spoke, crying softly. She flung herself into Draco's arms and cried into his shoulder a moment before pulling away. "I have to signal the Ministry.." she breathed, gasping slightly for air. "Watch them." she spoke softly and he nodded.

She ran outside into her backyard, her dog following with concern. "SUMONUS!" she shouted, pointing her wand into the air and dark purple jets of sparks flew from it's tip.

Within moments her backyard was flooded with loud POPs and Ministry members. "What's the emergency?" asked a fit looking older Ministry official, rushing over to her.

"Voldemort, he attacked me and my parents." she breathed out best she could and they rushed into the house. "Hurry! Please, they're still alive!" she called after the five agents that had ran inside ahead of her. Draco rushed outside, has he'd been pushed away from her parents; that and he wanted to check on her.

"Jess…" he sighed softly, walking up to her and wrapping his arms around her in comfort. She let herself lean against him. Something hit her mind a moment later and she looked up at him.

"Draco, how'd you get here?" she asked and he tilted his head.

"I don't know.. I was sitting in the Manor, mother having come and got me, and the next thing I know I feel this pull on my chest. Then poof, I'm standing next to where you were." he explained best he could and she looked down a moment, still thinking.

"I was praying someone would show up, I think… I think I summoned you Draco." she breathed, thinking about how she'd summoned up her aura before she'd gone out to find Draco this morning. It might be from the same thing… all she knew was she wanted someone there with her and she'd been scared up until the point her got there.

"Ma'm, we're going to take them to St. Mungo's. A clean up crew will be along shortly, we'll give you a Port Key so you can return to Hogwarts." the Ministry official spoke and Jey looked over at him.

"Alright." she breathed with a sharp intake of breath at the sight of her passed out parents floating out the sliding glass doorway.

The official handed them an old pocket watch. "Two minutes." he told her and she nodded. She ran inside and Draco followed, watching her as she grabbed her Book Of Shadows and a few smaller things, throwing on her Hogwarts cloak and stuffing them into her trunk.

"Three… two…" Draco counted as she gripped her trunk and his hand. "One." he spoke and right after she felt that lurch on her stomach that a Port Key caused and instantly felt more sick than she realized she'd felt earlier.

* * *

"Oh god." she gasped, running to the bathroom. Within seconds of reaching the nearest one, she got sick. She lurched up what felt like everything from the past week. When she came out of the bathroom, she noticed she'd been transported to Dumbledore's office and instantly turned red with embarrassment.

"It's alright, after what happened and not to mention taking a Port Key, it can happen." Dumbledore spoke from his desk, offering her that kind smile. Draco was no where to be seen and this made her frown. "Mr. Malfoy is gone, I sent him back to his common room." Dumbledore spoke and she nodded some, sitting in the seat he offered her in front of his desk.

"Sir… what about Tazz? With out my parents at the house no one is there to care for him." she spoke softly and he nodded.

"I understand, do you wish to have him brought here?" he asked and she nodded this time, curling her knees up to her chest. "Alright, I'll call the Minister soon as we're done here and you'll have him by morning." he promised with that twinkle in his eyes.

"Thank you sir… Sir, have you heard anything… you know, about my real mother?" she asked softly, guilt bubbling in her stomach again at the fact that her_true_ mother; the one that raised her, was lying in the hospital bed and here she was asking about the mother that abandoned her.

"No, nothing Jey. I'm sorry." he sighed sadly and she nodded.

"When can I go visit my parents?" she asked a moment later, looking up from the floor she'd started to stare at.

"I'll discuss this with the Minister when I talk to him. Why not get some sleep? Hm?" he asked and she nodded, forcing a smile as she stood and left. "That poor girl…" he sighed, returning to his paperwork and signing something before moving over to the fire to call the Minister.

* * *

She made her way towards the common room, sighing softly while running her fingers through her hair. She then proceeded to cross her arms across her stomach and hummed very lightly while her eyes just stared at the floor.

"Why can't we fix, what seemed to be broken? We can't hide, not when I'm chokin'…" she sang softly as she walked, not really caring if she'd averted her original path of heading for the common room. She walked for the kitchen, tempted to have a chocolate shake; which always used to help her feel better.

She didn't really pay attention to where she was walking and walked straight into a hard yet… human figure. "Ow." he grumbled, rubbing his chest. "Watch it." he laughed and Jey looked up, noticing the deep eyes of one Ronald Weasley with a grin on his face.

"Hey Ron." she smiled weakly, arms still crossed along her waist.

"Hey Jey, you alright?" he asked and she shook her head, staring at the floor again. "What happened?" he asked, concern flooding his voice.

"My parents are in St. Mungo's, Voldemort attacked us. I fought him off somehow… but Ron, he could've killed them!" she cried out, tears welling up in her eyes.

He quickly wrapped his arms around her and she let her body fall against his in defeat. She was tired and weak from the constant emotional battle her body had been raging on her lately.

"I'm so sorry Jey…" Ron breathed, rubbing her back some. He thought about what she'd told Harry in the fireplace earlier but knew now wasn't the time to bring it up.

"Thanks Ron… Say, how do you get in there?" she asked, her stomach churning and grumbling from lack of food. She wanted to at least tempt keeping something done.

Ron leaned over, an arm still wrapped around her, and tickled the pair in the painting. She'd heard this was the entrance, from a first year, but had no clue how to get in. Now she did. "Awesome…" she breathed as the door swung open to reveal the large Hogwarts kitchen.

"Yeah, I come here a lot." Ron smiled brightly.

"It shows." she teased, rubbing his belly. This caused him to blush and glare playfully at her at the same time. They took a seat in the corner and she curled her legs up to her chest again, placing her chin on her knees as she stared at the floor.

"Can I get a plate of chicken and potatoes?" he asked one of the house elves as she came running up to him. She nodded quickly and looked at the girl next to him.

"I'll get… a cheese burger." she spoke, tilting her eyes towards the elf with a small smile. The little elf nodded and ran off to make the food for them.

"Jey… you want to talk about it?" Ron asked and she shook her head a moment, looking up at him.

"I can't deal with that right now, it's too hard." she breathed out, running her fingers through her hair a moment. "I want to talk about what you over heard." she spoke, smiling just a little. He looked confused and she laughed softly. "Ron, I'm not that stupid. With the look on Harry's face it was obvious you were listening in." she told him and he blushed a deep red.

"Oh, well… um. Do you really want to talk about _that_?" he asked softly, trying to push the red shade from his cheeks. "I mean, after everything that happened tonight." he explained as he watched her.

She took his hand in her own, pulling herself into his lap and curling against his body. "I think it'd be best to talk about that, rather then everything else." she spoke softly, tilting her head up to look at him. She thought back a moment, to her 'anger expression' with Mark, cringing at the thought. She hadn't been thinking at the time, just trying to vent and that was the best way at the time.

"Right well… uh.." he started but failed at finding something good to say. She laughed a moment and he watched her carefully wondering why she was laughing.

"Ron?" she asked and he nodded in response. "Just kiss me." she demanded softly and he smirked a nervous little smirk, leaning forward carefully. She pulled him playfully by the shirt to connect their lips and the heated kiss began. His hands wrapped around her waist to pull her close against him, deepening the kiss as their lips parted and tongue started to explore new depths.

Her hands ran along his neck, playing with the soft flesh; running her nails along his shoulders a moment. He moaned at this, pulling her closer to him. She smiled in response, running her fingers through his hair.

They pulled apart moments later when breathing became hard to do and smiled at each other. Ron's face was flushed and Jey laughed softly at this. She'd felt spark during that kiss, her heart really was racing… but there was something hidden. Like she could get a bigger spark, from someone else… She squished the thought and kissed his nose.

"You're not so bad Ronald Weasley." she giggled softly, causing him to blush even more.

"You're amazing." he sputtered out on account of his nerves.

"Practice." she teased, smiling brightly. She saw a gleam of something in his eyes and snickered softly. "Just kidding Ron, gosh. I've apparently had a natural talent for it. I've only ever kissed like.. Three guys." she told him, noticing that annoyed gleam disappear.

"You're such a nut." he told her and she nodded. "Oh, you know this do you?" he asked and she nodded again. His hands went straight for her sides as he started to tickle her and she broke into a fit of giggles, sliding out of his lap. A large smirk on his face, only looking up when the house elf came over with their food.

"Thanks." she breathed, crawling away from him. "No.. more… tickling." she breathed again, clutching her sides with a large smile on her face. She took her food and sat up, crossing her legs together Indian style. She started eating, looking over at him. "Um Ron…" she started and he looked up at her.

"Yeah, what is it?" he asked kindly, smiling at her.

"What about Hermione?" she asked and his stomach fell, his eyes turning to a shade that could only mean he was filled with some guilt.

"Well, I don't know Jey. I mean, we kissed; me and you, what does that mean for us now?" Ron asked, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Hmm… well I like you Ron, I do… but…" she started and she could have sworn she saw his heart drop.

"But you don't wanna be with me?" he asked, hurt present in his voice.

"No, no! That's not it Ronald." she gasped shortly and he looked at her with a confused expression. "I'm worried about Hermione is all, I mean I'm the one that screamed at her that I'd never like you like that." she laughed, rubbing the back of her neck.

"True…" he breathed a sigh of relief. "So is there going to be an _us _we can tell Hermione about?" he asked, watching her as she set her food down and made her way over to him. It was a short distance and within seconds he accepted her into his lap again and smiled, wrapping his arms around her.

"I would like there to be an _us_." she spoke softly, tilting her head up to smile at him. He leaned down, kissing her lips softly. She ran her hand trough his hair and along his cheek, still smiling up at him.

"Good." was all he could manage to say before blushing deeply and kissing her again. Her mind flashed with another face for a moment, but she squished it away like an annoying bug; enjoying being here with Ron.

When they left the kitchen that night, they parted ways at the entrance to the dungeons that led to her common room. They kissed quickly and smiled at each other.

"Shall we attempt it tomorrow?" Ron asked and she nodded a moment, smiling as he brushed a stray strand of hair from her face.

"Better soon then drag out the secret…" she sighed softly and it was him that nodded this time. They kissed once more for that night, reluctant to leave each other, and finally made way to their own common room.

* * *

**Preview Of Next Chapter:**

"**WHAT?!" ****xxxxxx shrieked loudly.**

"**I'm pregnant." ****xxxxxx ****gasped, ****causing ****xxxxxx ****to faint.**

"**I'm sorry but ****xxxxxx ****is ****dead…" ****xxxxxx ****said sadly, causing the person in front of him to burst into tears and fall to the ground on their knees in a tight ball.**

"**I'm in love ****with ****xxxxxx ****damn it." ****xxxxxx ****sighed angrily as they stared out the window.**

**A/N:**

**ALRIGHT! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Look forward to the next one, you'll enjoy it. :P It'll probably be a bit long… or maybe have a cliffhanger. I don't know, haven't decided yet. xD**


	14. Fainting & Screaming 101

**A/N: **I'm hoping you guys are liking this story. I'm really working hard to make it the best I can. I know some of the charries my appear OOC and stuff, but remember it is an AU story.

**Disclaimer:** I own anything and everything but the J.K. Rowling stuff and what ever Charmed stuff may be used. ( Spells, potions, etc. )

**Previously on Old Friends & New Life;**

_When they left the kitchen that night, they parted ways at the entrance to the dungeons that led to her common room. They kissed quickly and smiled at each other._

_"Shall we attempt it tomorrow?" Ron asked and she nodded a moment, smiling as he brushed a stray strand of hair from her face._

_"Better soon then drag out the secret…" she sighed softly and it was him that nodded this time. They kissed once more for that night, reluctant to leave each other, and finally made way to their own common room._

* * *

Jey sighed softly as she woke up that morning, thoughts running wild through her head. She felt as if she'd sat up to fast, though she was still lying down in her bed. Strange. She felt like she'd downed a whole case of alcohol, or at least was feeling like a ton of bricks had slammed into her at once.

She pulled herself out of the bed and walked over to the window, running her fingers through her hair to pull it from her face. The sun was barely pulling itself over the horizon, so it was still pretty early. She looked over and noticed Pansy's hand hanging off the bed, smiling a little at the snoring the girl could produce. She'd make a man so lucky some day, Jey thought to herself as she looked out the window again.

She knew she could head to the library for some quiet time, but the endless twinge at her chest told her she didn't want to be alone right now. She pulled Alex's old Nike hoodie out of her trunk, forgetting she'd packed it when she left. She could have sworn it still smelled like him and she took in the fading scent, fixing her pj sweat pants; the ones with butterflies on them.

She pulled her hair back and put it into a pony tail, pulling it semi-tight against her head. She sighed some and walked quietly out of the dorm room, walking down the steps into the common room. She made her way out of the common room, not really knowing where she was going.

* * *

She heard a loud set of barking and looked up from the cobbled floor, a white mass of fur darting towards her. When her eyes focused enough she noticed it was her dog and fell to her knees in front of him. She hugged her dog tightly and he lapped at her face and neck in greeting.

"Dumbledore has gone and put a spell on 'im." spoke the grounds keeper she'd talked to a few times. She looked up from her dog, tilting her head a moment. "He'll come better when you call him and he won't be able to go near the forest nor leave the Hogwarts grounds. And Dumbledore set up a small room of your own, follow me." Hagrid spoke and she stood up, her dog eagerly following next to her.

"Why is he being so nice Hagrid?" she asked softly, looking up at him. He shrugged a moment, looking at her.

"I guess he doesn't want the dog bothering your other house mates… And I think Dumbledore feels bad about all that's 'appened Jey." Hagrid spoke and she nodded, looking down at her dog again. They walked down the hallway as if heading for the kitchens but passed the portrait to it and went further down. After another moment they came to a door of a rearing horse with a team of hunting dogs running around.

"Good day!" spoke the rider of the horse as he brought it down so he could smile at the young girl and Hagrid. "Is she the occupant?" he asked, looking at Hagrid before turning to grin at Jey again.

"Yeah." he answered simply. "I'll see you and the trio Tuesday, so yous can help with the pumpkin patch, alright?" he asked, basically reminding her what Harry had mentioned earlier.

"Thanks Hagrid." she smiled and he grinned back some, walking off down the hallway.

"Alright, so what shall be the password mon ange?" he asked, her ears just now picked up on the French accent to his voice.

"Um… rock star?" he asked and he nodded with a grin on his face.

"Password registered, enter." he smiled still, bowing as the portrait swung open. She whistled and pointed, Tazz running inside. She entered after him, the portrait closing behind her and as soon as she looked around, she couldn't believe her eyes.

Her room was aglow with light from the roaring fire place, the blinds drawn; most likely the window peaked out with a view of the lake. She quickly checked and grinned as she'd been right. There was a large sofa in front of the fire place, book cases on the wall on either side of the fireplace. She checked the titles of the books and smiled at the variety; knowing she'd like it in here. She moved over to the bed which was on an elevated area of the room, reached by a small flight of three stairs.

The small nightstand had a built in drawer and a lamp in the shape of a lily on its stem. She looked at the large queen sized bed, covered in soft gold and lilac coloring with a blending rose red trim around her purple pillows. She noticed her trunk at the foot of the bed and wondered if a house elf had brought it here shortly after she left the common room.

Tazz was over in the corner of the room, drinking out of a silver water dish before moving onto a silver food dish filled with wet dog food. She noticed a few chew toys and a raw hide bone, making a note to thank Dumbledore for this later.

"Tazz?" she called softly, her dog looking up at her. She looked past him a moment, noticing what must have been an enchanted doggie door for him and chuckled. "I'mma go out for a lil bit, I'll be back later." she told him and he barked in response, wagging his tail. "Come find me if you need me." she told him, wondering if he understood her. The twinkle in his eyes told him some how he must have.

* * *

"Good bye mon ange, return soon!" called the man in the portrait as he swung close behind her.

As she walked past the kitchen portrait she heard footsteps, tilting her head a moment.

"You had to wake me up, just so you wouldn't have to walk down here alone?" she heard Harry's voice ask. She laughed softly, knowing who he was talking too.

"Ron, you pig." she grinned as she watched them come closer. She held that teasing gleam in her eyes and he chuckled some.

"Hey Jey, what're you doing down here?" Harry asked, looking from one best friend to the other.

"Dumbledore got Tazz here for me, and gave me my own room down the hall." she said with a shrug. "I have no idea why, but it'll be nice." she smiled a bit, walking over to Ron. "Seen Hermione today?" she asked him and he shook his head. "Tell Harry at least?" she asked hopefully and he nodded, grinning.

"Yeah, bloody git wouldn't shut up when he came in last night." Harry laughed.

"Good, then I can do this." Jey smiled, pulling Ron's face to hers by his chin. She planted a good morning kiss on his lips, causing him to blush some. "So shy." she cooed with a teasing laugh.

Ron glared playfully at her and Harry just rolled his eyes. "You guys…" he whined. "Can I go back to bed now that you've got her?" Harry complained.

"Yeah, go off and sleep mate." Ron chuckled, wrapping his arms around Jey. Once Harry was gone Ron got bold and pulled Jey into a deep kiss, getting a response only seconds after starting it.

"EWWW!" Ginny screamed loudly, shielding her eyes mockingly. "That is so nasty Ronald!" she squealed, causing them to pull apart and look around hurriedly. "Don't worry, your girlfriend isn't with me. She's sleeping in." Ginny chuckled.

"What're you doing down here Gin?" Ron asked, tilting his head some. Jey leaned her head on Ron's chest, watching his sister.

"Meeting Luna for an early morning snack or something." she shrugged, pulling out the letter from her robe pocket. "Dear Ginny, meet me by the kitchens. We'll grab breakfast… I want to talk to you… Find Jey if you can…" she read of what was probably the more important parts of the note.

"Oh, hi guys." Luna walked up to Ginny, smiling brightly. She started at Ron and Jey a moment, then started to laugh. "Finally, god." she snickered and the two looked at each other. Ron blushed when he noticed his arms were still wrapped around Jey and she was leaning her head on his chest.

"You wanted to talk to us Luna?" Ginny asked with a small yawn and Luna nodded, ushering them into the kitchen after tickling the pear.

"Guys…" Luna breathed, leaning against the wall. Her friends watched her a moment, tilting their heads in confusion and wonder.

"Spill!" Jey encouraged best she could.

"I'm pregnant!" Luna gasped, causing Neville to faint. The poor boy had walked in to get a pumpkin juice, having woken up a few moments ago and found he was thirsty. "Neville!" she gasped, running over to him.

"I'm guessing he's the father?" Jey pointed out, Luna looked up at her and nodded. "Wow, who thought Neville would get any." she said before she caught herself, everyone glaring at her a moment. "Sorry." she muttered, blushing some.

"He'll be fine, just throw water on him." Ginny suggested with a grin, causing them all to laugh; even Luna. "I had no idea you guys were so serious." she expressed with surprise and Luna nodded.

"Come on Ron, I want to show you the room." Jey rolled her eyes a moment, taking Ron's hand in her own and walking over Neville and out of the kitchen. "Later guys." she called over her shoulder, getting a rather simple 'later' from the two conscious people.

"What the bloody hell?!" screeched a very loud voice as Jey and Ron exited the kitchens with their hands clasped together, walking rather close to each other.

"Hermione!" Ron gasped, jumping back a little; his hand releasing Jey's.

"I knew it! I bloody knew it!" Hermione screamed, jumping up and down; pointing at them.

"Hermione, I'm sorry…" Jey started but Hermione stopped her.

"No, you slut! Shut up! You're a liar!" Hermione yelled, Ron retaking Jey's hand protectively. "And you, you're a bloody idiot. And a liar too, see if I ever talk to you again!" she shouted, rushing off with tears in her eyes.

"Damn it." they said together, guilt bubbling up in their stomachs.

"Jey, Dumbledore wants to see you. Says its important." Hagrid said, walking towards them. Jey grasped Ron's hand and they followed Hagrid as he turned and led the way; even if they knew where the office was.

* * *

"Sit down please." Dumbledore told Jey and Ron as they entered his office. They did as told and Jey watched, no sparkle in Dumbledore's eyes this time.

"What is it?" she breathed, knowing something horrid was going on.

"I'm sorry but your dad is dead…" Dumbledore said sadly, causing Jey to burst into tears and fall to the ground on her knees in a tight ball.

"No, no, no!" she screamed, slamming her fists into the ground. "IT'S NOT FAIR!" she screamed, all Dumbledore's books flying off his shelves and bursting into flames before they hit anything. Ron jumped, trying to comfort her but stopped at the look in Dumbledore's eyes.

"Jey, I'm sorry…" Dumbledore breathed.

"You could've prevented this." she hissed, lifting her head up to look at him. Her eyes were pitch black and her face was cold and hard as marble. The ground began to shake as she stood, anger flowing through her body. "You could've hid them like you hid me!" she screamed at him, the windows behind his desk shattered.

"Jey!" Ron gasped, her face swiftly turning to look at him. Within seconds they ground stopped shaking and her eyes returned to their normal state, her body falling to the ground. She was out like a light.

Sitting in the hospital wing, the young blond sighed softly. He wondered where Weasley had gotten off to, but knew he was probably sleeping off the last three restless nights he'd had, having spent them here.

"Jess…" Draco breathed, holding her hand as he looked at her unconscious body. Dumbledore had told her friends that she over loaded, her anger causing her powers to over heat her body. "Wake up please…" he sighed once more, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Mate, stop lying to yourself." Blaise told him, walking into the hospital wing. Draco glared at him, standing up and walking over to the nearest window.

"I'm in love with Jess damn it." Draco sighed angrily as he stared out the window.

"Um, well… DUH!" Blaise laughed, Draco looking at him with a glare again. "Why can't you just tell her that mate?" he asked, tilting his head before looking over to Jess. He could have sworn her lips twitched with a small smile bit shook it off as if seeing things.

"Cause Malfoy's aren't supposed to fall in love." Draco responded in defeat, looking over at Jey a moment, running his fingers through his hair.

* * *

**Preview**

"I shouldn't…" **xxxxx** breathed as his lips ran down her shoulder length, kissing and nipping at it.

"I want to help you kill Voldemort." Jey hissed angrily, running her finger's over Tazz's head.

"Happy birthday to me…" **xxxxx **sang softly as they watched the fire roar in front of them.

"YOU BITCH!" **xxxxx** screamed, slapping **xxxxx** hard across the face; leaving a stinging red mark.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter. I'd really love to get reviews from people to see how you're responding to my story and how my plot it. Pwease? I'll give you a cookie. **


	15. Choices & Lies

**A/N:** SCHOOL IS OUT FOR SUMMER! Woot! Anyways, I'm hoping you guys like my story so far. I've got a few ideas where this thing is going to go. XD So yeah, I'm going to write as many chapters as I can, I still have idea where to end the story though and if there will be a sequel. XD So yeah, read & review. Thanks dears.

**Disclaimer: **Anything Harry Potter or Charmed related (or anything else referenced that belongs to someone else) is not mine! But anything like my characters, my plot line, and random things here and there are.

* * *

**Previously;**

"I'm in love with Jess damn it." Draco sighed angrily as he stared out the window.

"Um, well… DUH!" Blaise laughed, Draco looking at him with a glare again. "Why can't you just tell her that mate?" he asked, tilting his head before looking over to Jess. He could have sworn her lips twitched with a small smile bit shook it off as if seeing things.

"Cause Malfoy's aren't supposed to fall in love." Draco responded in defeat, looking over at Jey a moment, running his fingers through his hair.

* * *

It'd been a few weeks since Jey had woken up in the hospital wing. She had to be reminded just what caused her to be in there in the first place, tears flowing from her eyes that whole night she'd gotten out. She'd dried her tears and since then had stopped herself from crying when ever her eyes begged her to.

It was early Saturday morning and she was sitting in the room Dumbledore had given her, like she did most days, surrounded by pictures on the wall of various outings she had as a young girl. She looked at the enchanted crystals Ginny had given her, the soft music playing in her ears as she sat in on the couch, watching the flames of the fire lick up at the logs they were burning.

Her mind traveled back to the hospital wing a moment and certain things she'd over head. She sighed softly, running her fingers through her hair as she contemplated various things.

"Babe, you in here?" came a knock from the portrait hole.

Jey stood up and made her way over to the door, it opening as she approached. "Hey Ronnie." she gave him a small smile, walking up to where he stood about three feet from the portrait. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, his arms wrapping around her waist.

Ron had been there for her as much as he could, an always caring and attentive boyfriend. Her friends were there for her constantly, and if they weren't around they made it known to her that she just had to find them if she needed anything.

Draco had attempted to be just as supporting as Ronald was being, but something seemed to occupy his mind and she couldn't figure out what.

Taking Ron's hand she led him inside and Tazz greeted him with a happy wag of the tail and a series of licking to Ron's outstretched hand. Jey laughed softly, sitting herself back down on the couch and was joined by Ron a moment later.

"You ok Jey?" he asked in that sweet boyfriend tone. She pulled his arm over her shoulder, leaning her body against his with her legs curled up next to her.

"As good as I can be, I guess." she spoke softly, tilting her head to look at Ron. She leaned up a moment, kissing him softly with a hand to his cheek.

"If you're sure hun." Ron spoke with a small smile, kissing her nose. She nodded a moment and leaned up, kissing his adams apple. He growled playfully and she laughed a little, checking the enchanted sun dial by the window, a gift from Dumbledore.

"Oh, hey Ronnie; I have to go talk to Draco. I'll come find you later though, kay?" she asked softly, sitting up. He pouted a little and she laughed softly, leaning forward and kissing him. He pulled her by the waist and into his lap a moment as the kiss got deeper. "Rooonnniiieee," she whined, pulling away. "Later." she growled playfully at him, slipping off his lap and ushering him out of the door.

"You're so mean." he chuckled, watching as she stepped out of the portrait hole. He kissed her goodbye and headed off in another direction as she made a search for the missing best friend of hers.

* * *

Draco'd been pretty much distant from her since she got out of the hospital wing. She could hardly remember anything said whilst she was unconscious, hence why they call it 'unconscious.' But she could have sworn she'd heard something, she just didn't know what. But she knew something was keeping Draco distant from her and she hated it.

She bit her lip a moment, wondering where he could be. She made her way to the Slytherin common room, speaking the password she still got updated on, walking inside with a small sigh. He wasn't in the common room with his lackeys but maybe he was in his own room.

She made her way there next, running her fingers through her hair. "Draco, you in there?" she called, not knowing the password to his room. The portrait swung open and she walked inside, looking around. She noticed Draco on the couch, smiling a little and sitting down next to him.

"Hey Jess." he spoke softly, looking up from his book.

"So, tell me the truth." she spoke bluntly, glaring slightly at him. He gave her the 'what do you mean?' look and she rolled her eyes. "Take that look of your face Draco, you know what I mean. Why are you pretty much avoiding me?" she asked in a less strict tone.

"I'm not avoiding you." he said, mock shock in his voice at what she was saying.

"We've hardly talked since I got out of the hospital wing." she told him, shifting a little in her spot.

"Yeah well, you've been busy with Weasel." he sneered, looking more away from her then she thought possible.

"Draco, he is my boyfriend." she spoke and he huffed at this, turning to glare at her a moment. "I already asked you how you felt about me. And you blew it off with a snobby answer. So stop pouting." she hissed, standing up and making her way for the door to leave.

She felt his warm body against hers as his hands held onto her arms to stop her. "I was being moronic." he breathed into her ear, kissing it; trailing his lips down her neck.

"I shouldn't…" Jey breathed as his lips ran down her shoulder length, kissing and nipping at it. Her body turned, pushing him into the nearest wall as her lips connect with his. She pressed her body against his and he moaned into the kiss, their tongues starting a fight for dominance within minutes.

"You really know how to kiss a guy." Draco breathed as she moved to nip and lick at his adams apple. He groaned as she pushed her body into his more and she grinned at this.

"So I've been told." she chuckled, moving her lips back to his for a moment.

They moved over to the couch and within what felt like seconds both were fully naked. Draco's hands ran down her sides and her back arched, pushing into him causing him to moan softly. He positioned himself between her legs and their eyes connected for a moment, she grinned and he pushed his way in.

He gained a pace and the perfect amount of thrust, both of them moaning to the best extent possible of a human being. Her nails clawed down his back as he bite at her shoulder more. She used a hand to push his face away from her neck and his eyes went to hers again.

"No… visible… marks…" she breathed between and he nodded, moving back to her lips. Within moments her climax hit, her muscles tightening around him as he thrust into her. The sensation pushing him over the edge as he moaned, blowing his own load into her.

* * *

"You're just going to leave?" Draco asked after they finished pulling their clothes back on. She muttered a spell to fix her hair, something Ginny had taught her and all that.

"Well, I've got to get back." She spoke as she finished tying her shoes.

"Or you could just dump the Weasel." he muttered, but she heard this and glared at him.

"Draco, stop that. I can't just break up with him out of the blue." she sighed softly, running her fingers through her straightened hair. "Plus, I care about him too." she told him and he turned away from her. "I'll talk to you later Drakie." she smiled as she used his nickname. She leaned down in front of him, pulling his face up to look at her.

"Fine." he huffed some. She smiled again, kissing him before walking out of the door. He grumbled to himself and crossed his arms to his chest.

As she walked through the hall, she felt somewhat sick to her stomach. She had a boyfriend, yet she was cheating on him with her best friend. Sure, this wasn't the first time that'd happened but before was different… She wasn't in love with both guys.

* * *

She sighed softly as she turned the corner, stopping dead at the site she saw. Hermione had Ron pressed up against a wall, and was snogging his face off! Her anger flared immensely at this, hands open flat with her arms held slightly out.

"HERMIONE!" she snarled loudly, causing the brunette to abruptly pull away from Ron. Jey's eyes changed to a deep dark purple as her hand curled inward in a fist like matter, Hermione clutching her throat.

"Jey stop! You're going to kill her!" Ron yelled, Jey's eyes changing back. She looked from Ron to the choking Hermione and released both her hand and the mental grip on Hermione.

"YOU BITCH!" Jey screamed, slapping Hermione hard across the face; leaving a stinging red mark. Ron made his way over to Jey, pulling her to him.

* * *

"Hermione did what?" Harry said, appalled.

"She threw herself at me, almost literally. I was walking back to the common room after having my potions book repaired from that explosion and she came out of no where!" Ron said, retelling the story he'd told Jey on the way to find Harry.

"And you say you almost choked her to death?" Harry asked, looking at Jey. She was sitting on the large sofa in her room; where they'd dragged Harry to, arms crossed to her chest and her eyes on the fire. When Harry asked she looked at him a moment, nodded, and looked back to the fire.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Ron asked, noticing the pure white in her eyes.

"I'm a horrible person, that's what." she breathed, color flashing back into her eyes as she looked at him. "I nearly killed Dumbledore in his own office when I was mad, and I just nearly killed Hermione. I'm a complete and utter monster!" she told them, both looking quite shocked.

"Babe… no. Your powers, you're just still so new to them. They grow all the time, Dumbledore said!" Ron tired to explain, but she shook her head.

"This is all his fault…" she breathed, staring into the fire again.

"Who's fault?" Ron asked, her head turning back to him after a moment. She looked from him then over to Harry.

"I want to help you kill Voldemort." Jey hissed angrily, running her finger's over Tazz's head. Harry gave her a confused look which she could easily read by now. "He did this to me, he made it so I had to be in hiding all my life. If it wasn't for him both my fathers would be alive, my mom wouldn't be lying in a hospital bed and maybe I'd actually know where my real mom was." she told them, the boys looking at each other a moment.

"Well, then of course." Harry smiled. Although he knew he wanted to do this alone, his friends had a way of not understanding his 'no you can't come' when it came to Voldemort. Then again Jey was apparently a powerful witch and Voldemort had done her a terrible wrong.

"It's settled then. And when he's dead I'll be able to practice my magic more openly. Maybe find a school or something for… active power witches such as my self." she breathed, curling her knees to her chest.

"It's a dangerous battle Jey, you know that right?" Harry asked and Jey nodded.

"He really pissed me off when he killed my dad. He deserves to die in the most horrid way. There is no way I'll let a simple Avada Kadava to kill him." she hissed, hugging her legs tighter. Ron made his way over to where she sat, pulling her into his lap. She curled against him, sighing softly as she tried to relax.

* * *

An hour later the boys had gone on the fact that Jey had said she wanted some sleep. She sat there on the couch, Tazz at her side; his head resting on her calf.

"Happy birthday to me…" Jey sang softly as she watched the fire roar in front of her. The mood she'd been in lately, how up and down she was, she just didn't have the strength to celebrate it. Then again she was surprised her friends hadn't planned anything for her.

Or had they? She sighed, curling onto the bed using her dog as a cuddle buddy. She sang herself to sleep, hoping to get at least a short nap before the probable surprise party she secretly hoped her friends were planning.

* * *

**Preview**

"You really think we wouldn't plan anything?" **xxxxx** laughed as they hugged their friend tightly.

"Why would you do that?"** xxxxx** asked as they stared coldly at **xxxxx**.

"You did what?!" **xxxxx** screamed, shock and anger running through their veins.

* * *

**A/N:**  
Alright! Hope you liked this chapter and the previews may be easy to figure out who said what. XD Review and I'll give you cookies. Hehe. 


End file.
